FNAF, Metal Scales
by VoidDweller
Summary: Destin, and his frenemy Veronica, get stuck together at Fazbears' on the night shift. The thing is, both of them are turned into animatronics...on the first night, without dying. Destin soon finds a string of mysteries and follows them, he wants to know what's going on...Note: Not based on an actual string of events or timeline in the official series. This is an AU, beware.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, welcome! This is my next fanfic FNAF this time! I'm sure you read the summary, right? You did read it, hopefully…anyways, so, I don't really have anything else to say so, yeah…Onto the story!**

 **Chapter one: Two enemies become, frenemies**

 **Destin (not in Florida, it's his name)**

"Well, this is just perfect" I mumbled as I walked outside, to see it pouring outside. "I finally get a job, I finally get to have peace and quiet at my job, I finally get to actually get homework done, and it's raining. Not to mention, I still have to work on my story, yippee. Where's that laptop?" I said, I was almost six feet tall, I wore a Mario, one up mushroom hat, I always wore some sort of dry-fit hoodie shirt, black pants, and tennis shoes. Today, I was wearing my security vest which was navy blue and had a golden bear badge on it, over a red dry-fit hoodie, black light weight pants with orange and red flames crawling up my pants, black socks, and blue and white tennis shoes. Along with my usual hat, that was previously mentioned.

I was frantically searching around for my laptop, when I finally found my laptop, I then grabbed my keys, and got in my small, two door jeep. My family was currently out of town, and I was left for enough money to survive. I just turned seventeen, in a year, I'd be going to college, though I hadn't decided which just quite yet. I had five minutes to get to the place I worked at just down the road, a local pizzeria, known as, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I worked the nightshift, or well, was about to anyways. I, was a normal teenager, and never told anyone that I wrote fanfictions, not that if I was asked I'd lie. If someone asked me, I'd probably say that I did, I just never saw the point in letting people know. So, I had no idea that I was going to have to save almost everything on this planet in a few months.

One thing that I was told beforehand, was that I was going to be working with another person, which I probably wouldn't mind. I pulled into the parking lot, noticing another jeep, this one was the same as mine, but it was purple. Mine was stormy gray.

"Huh, guess they're already here, almost looks like…naw, it can't be her's" I said, pulling out the keys to the door. I stepped through the double glass doors and walked to the office. On the way to the office, were my supplies, the boss really wanted to make sure that both my animatronics and my workers were safe. On the table was a Glock 18, silent, a flashlight, an orange, blade lock pocket knife, and a bat.

"Probably won't ever need to use that gun but, I'll take it. Huh, it even has a small light on it" I said, putting on all the things necessary to carry all the equipment. I then walked to the office right as the clock struck twelve, what I found inside the office mortified me, my enemy, Veronica. I moaned as I walked into the office.

"Why are you here?!" Veronica yelped. You see, Veronica wore a black baseball cap, light purpled shirt, black sweatpants, and wait for it, combat boots. She also had the equipment on and the Freddy vest.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'm not, when I signed up for this I didn't think it'd be with, _you_ " I said, elongating the "you".

"I hate to agree with you, but yes, I didn't think I'd be working with, _this_ " She said, gesturing to me.

"You just gestured to all of me…I know, I'm amazing. I have a proposal" I said, coming up with a great idea.

"Hm, and what's this proposal?"

"You stay in the office, where everything's fine and happy, and I'll walk around the building. That way, we're doing our jobs, and we're far away from each other" I said, walking out of the office, waving my hand behind me as I walked out.

As I was walking around, I never seemed to notice that some of the animatronics were smiling at me, with smiles of mischief. You see, the animatronics here at Freddy's were, different…they were more human like in every way more than a normal robot. They had smooth movements, human feelings, and could even eat and drink if they wanted to. They were the pride of Fazbear's. They even put on exo-suits for the children in the day so that the children wouldn't think that it was just adults in animal costumes. In other words, after the day ended, they would take off the fat costumes that the children saw and then what came out of the suits is what they actually look like. For instance, the seven animatronics on stage look like the following, bonnie is actually a female teen about the age of eighteen and wore light blue clothing, had neon green eyes, a red bow on the side of her head, a skirt, hoodie, and even black shoes top it off. Chica wore yellow clothes, a yellow short-sleeve shirt, pants, even yellow tennis shoes. Chica's eyes were light blue, she had her yellow hair in a pony-tail, and she wore a black baseball cap. Freddy, he wore fancy clothes, he wore a black and white suit, top hat, black tie, dress shoes, and dark blue eyes. Then there was the pirate duo, mangle wore black boots, had white and pink hair, black eyes, a dark brown pirate hat, white cargo pants, and a long sleeve, pink shirt, Mangle was the more reasonable one. Then there was her outgoing, rash counterpart, Foxy. Foxy sported, black boots, brown cargo pants, a black jacket, red eyes, brown hair, and a black pirate hat, that was the brother sister duo. Then there was "the puppet", I however, did not know what she looked like, since she was currently out of order, probably in repair. There was a rumor of a golden Freddy, but I hadn't seen him. Destin kept walking until he nearly walked into a wall of saram wrap.

"Huh, that's some practical joke right there. Must've been some teenager, wouldn't surprise me if it was someone from my school" I shook his head, then proceeded to take it down. After I took two minutes to take it down, I threw the wrap in the trash can. I continued to then walk across the pizzeria.

"This place is like a maze, why did the layout have to be like this" I complained, throwing my arms up in the air. I heard the sound of walking behind me and I turned around, only to find nothing. "Eh, this place keeps getting weirder and weirder" I mumbled. I ran into several more practical jokes, silly string, blaring music, and water balloons, each time I barely managed to stop the prank before I was covered in water or sticky string or I busted my eardrums. I finally made it back around to the right hallway, that was when I heard it, Veronica's scream. I rushed into office and tried to stop myself from laughing. My hands skyrocketed to cover my mouth, but alas, I couldn't stop myself. I burst out laughing and held my stomach. Inside the office, Veronica was trying to stop Bonnie and Chica from trying to steal a notebook that was in her hand.

"Muhamwahmawa!" Destin nearly doubled over laughing, trying not to die of laughter. "What do ya' got there? A diary perhaps?" Destin asked, laughing. Veronica's face went red and she tried to defend herself.

"N-no, it's a, uh, sketchbook!" Bonnie managed to grab the notebook, Chica was holding Veronica back.

"Ooh, let's see here! Here I am, I can't believe who I have a crush on, it's that annoying-" Bonnie was cut off as Veronica grabbed the notebook and took off towards the girl's room.

"That wasn't very nice" Freddy scolded as the two night-guards were sitting at a party table with the rest of the gang.

"We were just having fun!" Chica protested.

"It was an invasion of privacy" Freddy replied.

"Aw, come on, we weren't going to read until the name" Bonnie complained.

"Veronica didn't know that"

"And what if one of you had been hit with one of those water balloons, or the string messed something up inside of you, or if the music busted a speaker" I pointed out.

"You, set up, traps?" Freddy asked.

"No, that wasn't us" Bonnie replied to the now cross Freddy. I noticed Foxy trying to sneak away.

"Foxy, where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh, um, me cove" Foxy nervously replied.

"*sigh* Foxy, we've been over this, no traps for the guards" Freddy said, rubbing his forehead.

'Wow, even their skin is like a human's' I thought.

"I know, I just wanted to have a bit o' fun, that's all" Foxy replied.

"Alright, now that we have that sorted out, why don't you show us that room that Mr. Afton said we wouldn't need to go into" I said, rubbing my hands.  
"He told us not to go into that room for a reason"

"Come on, we need to know every nook and cranny of this place, if we're gonna guard it" I replied.

"Yes, I agree with Destin on this one, just don't touch anything" Freddy said. "Follow me" So, me and Veronica followed the animatronic. Freddy punched in a code on the wall that pulled up a metal door into another room.

"Ooh, safe room" I said, wiggling my fingers.

"Huh, I guess there's nothing special about this room, other than that slumped over animatronic in the corner" Veronica said.

"Oh, that's an old spring-lock suit" Freddy said, waving his hand. "Alright, this is it" He finished.

"Hey, he has a necklace" I told the two, pointing at the necklace. As soon as my finger was pointing at the necklace, I felt like I was being turned inside out and my vision went black.

"Destin! Veronica!"

 **So, how'd ya' like the first chapter? Not too shabby in my opinion, the only thing I have to say is that I wrote half of this chapter in a car…I think there will be a pretty equal balance between me updating on Metal Scales and P.T.O.O.O (Pokemon, The Odd One Out). So, yeah, have a nice day, night, or anything in between and remember to wear your seatbelt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter two! Yeah! So, I was originally not going to do another chapter today but, I got bored so, I decided to write another chapter, or at least, most of one. No big news, so, let's jumped right into it!**

 **Chapter two: "Is that a hot tub time machine?!"**

"Ug, I feel like I was just hit by a semi-truck" I said, rubbing my head. I blinked my eyes, hearing rapidly approaching footsteps.

"Destin! Can you hear me?!" I heard Freddy's voice.

"What do you mean? Of course, I can hear you" I said.

"Bonnie, mirror" Chica said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Well, I don' know how ta' put this lad" Foxy said.

"It appears you've, become an animatronic" Mangle said, trying to clear things up.

"Alright stop joking arou-" I looked at the mirror, I now had purple eyes, a pair of black wings, a black tail, and spikes running down my back, poking through my shirt.

"What the-!" I yelled. "Alright, everything will be fine" I tried reassuring myself. I heard a thump behind me and a loud squeal.

"What am I!?" I heard Veronica scream.

"Whoa there! I know it's…circumstantial…and, odd, but we need to not panic and take it slow for a few days" I said.

"Destin?! Are you hearing yourself?! We're animatronics! I'm a puppet! With boobs!"

"Veronica! Calm down! Your chest looks the same size as it did before!"

"Wha-how would you know that!?"

"I don't! Although, I think I have the digital yearbook that they just released, we can check from there" I smirked at the last part.

"How are you so calm!"

"Veronica! Just look in the mirror first, then we can try and find out what happened"

"Fine!" Veronica had her purple hair in a ponytail and was in a one suit with white tennis shoes and purple eyes.

"Alright, I will say that I look pretty similar in shape to before, but, I still want to become normal again!"

"Mangle, would you please have a private talk with Veronica?" Freddy asked. "Bonnie and Chica, please join them"

"Yes Freddy" The three replied, taking Veronica to Mangle's part of the cove.

"Alright, we need to first of all figure out what we do during the day" I said, rubbing my head, I had to take some sort of action.

"Yes, Gold, come on out" A copy of Freddy with a golden colored shirt and pants, black tennis shoes, a blue tie, and a blue top hat appeared. He also had black eyes with white pupils.

"I heard the whole thing" He flatly said.

"Poor soul" I said.

"Yes, she's loud"

"Alright, for now, you two can stay in the basement with Gold and the…other one. We'll start figuring this out tomorrow, tonight you two should get somewhat used to being an animatronic" Freddy said.

"Ye' I agree cap'n, we need ta' go over some things"

"Alright, you can eat and drink, but you don't have to. If you cut the 'skin', then we can glue it. You two won't have to perform, hopefully, and you'll need to act, carefully around the other one"

"Okay, so, the necklace, where is it?" I asked.

"I completely forgot! It disappeared after two became animatronics!"

"Great" I moaned, rubbing my forehead. I looked at the clock and noticed the time, 5:50. Veronica came out after a few minutes and Gold led us through the spare parts room, down one flight of stairs, down another, and into the basement. He turned on the lights and we noticed another animatronic sitting in a corner. He had brown boots, light brown cargo pants, light brown long sleeve shirt with holes in it, a mustard colored leather vest, black eyes and white pupils, black hair, and a brown fedora on. He also sported a pair of mustard colored bunny ears.

"New ones?"

"Circumstantial ones, these two were turned into animatronics"

"Who's shy and beautiful over there?" The animatronic asked with a dull expression.

"This is Veronica, the other one is Destin, careful, they aren't exactly…friends"

"We're enemies" Veronica said, turning around and sitting in the opposite corner.

"Eh, we don't exactly, get along" I said, turning my attention to a table with some wood and other things on it.

"Can I use these?" I asked.

"Sure" Gold said, shrugging. I got to work with the metal pole first, I then saw a grinder and another piece of metal, 5 inches wide and 5 inches tall. The pole was about three feet long and an inch thick.

"Is this room sound proofed?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"Good" I said jovially.

"What are you doing?" The old, yellow, male Bonnie asked.

"Doing what I do when I'm bored out of my mind or stressed"

"And that is?"

"Making weapons with minimal materials, to me it helps my quick thinking, creativity, and I think of it as an art"

"Making weapons?"

"Yes, but not necessarily making use of them, just displaying them"

"Hmm, alright…" I took the square piece of metal and after a few minutes of carefully working, I had grinded it into a spearhead. I then spent a few hours manually sanding it, making it shiny. I then returned to the grinder to sharpen it. I nodded in approval and made a gash in the pole appropriate to the bottom of the spear head. I had taken off a lot of the metal. I then noticed a handheld welder and then welded the two pieces together. I noticed a lot of brown leather and after a few hours, I had carefully, with special glue, wrapped the whole pole in leather. I then noticed a few metal stamps with symbols on then, one was of a star, the other of a fire, and the last of some sort of sea serpent…I took a lot of time to evenly stamp the three onto three parts of the leather all the way down, stars on one part, serpents on another, and flames on the last.

"Done!" I said, pumping my fists in the air.

"That's pretty good actually" Spring (I had learned his name was) admitted.

"It really is" Gold said, admiring my work.

"Hmmpf, that's more dangerous than when we were younger" Veronica mumbled from her corner.

"There's commotion upstairs" Gold suddenly stated. I looked at the time, 9:00, after closing time. I grabbed the spear without thinking and walked out of the parts and service room. What I saw surprised me. Two teens (I had guessed) had pistols pointed at Mr. Afton. Mr. Afton notice me but, the two thugs didn't. I snuck up behind one, brought the blunt end of the spear down, knocking one out, making the pistol shoot at bullet at the roof when it dropped. I then swung the sharp point of the spear towards the other teen's pistol and smacked it out of his hand, thankfully that one didn't shoot a bullet. I then smacked the blunt end of the spear at his face, knocking him out to.

"Than you, say, I don't remember getting two new animatronics, or well, one new one and an update to the puppet" Mr. Afton said, rubbing his head.

"I'm one of your night guards, me and Veronica were turned into animatronics" I said.

"Oh, gosh, we'll need to fix that later if we can, let's get the police though. Oh, and you're my new day guard" Mr. Afton said, winking at me as he walked to his office.

"Freddy! Can I get something to tie these two up with?" I asked as Freddy and the others turned on.

"I'm not even asking what happened, but yes, I think we have some duct tape" When I received the tape, I wrapped it around the two until I ran out of it.

"There, done" I said. Just as I finished the cops arrived and took the two away.

"Please to meet you Mr…" I said, shaking an officer's hand.

"Schmidt, Mike Schmidt" He said. "This place seems interesting" He said.

"Yes, yes, it is" I smirked.

"Hmm, I think I'm switching jobs" He mumbled. I figured he was new to the whole police job. Later that night, we were informed that Mike would be the new night guard along with one other, Jeremy Fitzgerald.

 **Yep, chapter two out of the way! I wrote this starting at like, seven P.M. and ended it at 8:36, I had to think a little for this chapter. Anyways, have a great night, day, or anything in between and remember to get a hot tub time machine from Amazon today!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, we're rocketing, booming, slapping, using a banana as a weapon, and jumping our way into chapter 3! I'm writing this author's note at 8:15 am, on this Monday. Oh, yeah, I forgot to say I'm home schooled and have some free time in the day, but that's only because my Math, Science, and Computer Applications class have been cancelled for the week. Which leaves me with only History and Literature, although, those are the two hardest classes (There like, almost college level and I'm in my last year of middle school but, I have the same teacher for both of those classed and he's amazing! Feel free to PM me if you're also homeschooled and want to know who he is! Or just in a review!). I won't be updating as much later in the quarter due to a thesis paper that we're going to have to work on. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3**

"So, recap, Destin made a spear during the day, Destin is the new day guard, we've two new night guards, Mike and Jeremy, and we need to figure out what happened to Destin and Veronica and how to turn the back to normal" Spring said, rubbing his forehead. "Why does everything have to be so, difficult"

"Spring! You get to sit in a corner all day!" Bonnie yelled at the moody bunny.

"Guys, stop arguing!" Veronica yelled, she was feeling a little more under control today.

"First of all, we never really got to know each other" I said.

"Not that I wouldn't want a proper friendship but, what does this have to do with anything?" Veronica countered.

"First of all, we will need to understand each other if we're going to figure out what happened and how to stop it from happening to anyone else. Two, it's called curtesy" I argued.

"Since when have you ever known about curtesy!"  
"Oh, like you've never been rude!"

"Why you!" Veronica lunged at me, I stepped to the side and we ended up chasing each other across the pizzeria. I jumped over a table and rolled under the next one when the two guards arrived at twelve.

"I'm going to kill you!" Veronica yelled as she continued to chase me, this had been going on for about an hour.

"What, is, going on here?" Mike mumbled under his breath.

"M-Mike! Shouldn't we be running for our lives to the office?!"

"No, I'm sure they're just…sorting out their differences. Go and get your gear, I already have mine" Mike said, waving a hand behind him as he walked to the office. That reminded me, I still had my gear, huh, useful to know, I guess. Veronica finally just gave up and stalked past Jeremy, walking into a random room.

"Mi-Mike!" Jeremy scrambled around, found his gear and rushed to the office. I sighed and heard a phone going off in the office. I walked to the office, there had been a remodeling in that area, in saw Mike holding up an old phone.

'That wasn't there before' I thought.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? So, welcome to Freddy's make sure to put the mask on if the animatronics wonder to your office, flash the light at them if it doesn't work, and make sure if you need to, to close the metal doors in the vents and make the big, metal door in the hallway to shut them out if you have to. Um, now, the animatronics might not see you as humans, rather, a metal endoskeleton that's out of a suit. If they end stuffing you in a spring lock, which are the only suits we have, make sure to keep turning that hand crank, you wouldn't want to know what happens. Um, goodnight, and, please just, stay alive" The phone automatically hung up.

"Lucky, I didn't get that call" I sarcastically said.

"St-stay back!" Jeremy said, shaking as he pointed his gun at me.

"Oh please, the animatronics don't see you as endoskeletons. I don't either. The puppet, Veronica, and I were night guards before you two ever were" I said, observing the phone.

"So, what happened to you two then?" Mike asked, wanting answers.

"Well, we asked Freddy to take us into a safe room, where we saw an old spring lock-animatronic wearing a necklace, when I pointed at it, we became animatronics" I said.

"How long ago?"

"Only two days ago"

"Where's the necklace?"

"It disappeared" I replied.

"Hey, that phone's new" Veronica said, walking into the office.

"Yeah, I'm thinking, it might be a clue"  
"What are you thinking?"

"Well, I've read and watched many mysteries, _Father Brown_ , _Geronimo Stilton_ , and _Scooby-doo"_

"Two of those are children's books/shows"

"Yes, but, they still stick to base principles of a mystery" I argued. "Alright, Mike, where'd you find the phone?"

"I noticed there was an old box in the corner under all those old stuffed mascots, so, I opened it and found the phone. I also found a picture of a family, here you go" I observed the photo. There was a father with black hair, purple eyes, and black and purple clothing. The mother had orange hair, blue eyes, and orange shirt, and black pants and shoes. The big brother had purple eyes, dyed red hair, black shirt, and gray pants with gray shoes. The younger brother had black hair, dark blue eyes, a gray and black shirt, black pants, and blue shoes. The young girl had orange hair, a pony tail, green shirt, green eyes, gray skirt, and rain boots. The youngest girl looked identical to Veronica, only very, very young. There was something off about the boy next to the girl that looked like Veronica, he had brown hair, stormy gray eyes, a red shirt, black pants, and red tennis shoes. He looked to get along with the girl that seemed identical to Veronica. He reminded me of well, me.

"Veronica, is this your family?"

"Yes, but, that's the first time I've seen that boy next to me, he's been scratched out on every one of our photos, like our family doesn't want to be reminded of him. I guess that's why, father always looks at you with a sad look, because now I'm noticing the similarities"

"Huh, Mike, where's that box?"

"Right here" I picked up the box, on it a saw Freddy's head carved into the lid of the box and on the bottom of the box I was able to see with my enhanced vision, "The Afton family, Michael Afton, Milly Afton, Mike Afton, Emily Afton, Connor Afton, Veronica Afton, and-Destin Afton?!" I read aloud.

"What!" Veronica yelled.

"Quick, Mike, phone!" Mike unlocked his phone and I pulled up the search engine.

"How many 'Destins' are there in Tennessee (No, I'm telling any of you which state I'm in)?" I said out-loud. A list pulled up and I saw only one, that had to be me.

I was so shocked by this information, I dropped the box on the table and ran out of the office, through the parts and service, down into the basement and sat in a corner under the stairs.

Meanwhile, back in the office.

Veronica

"Destin's my, brother?" I asked myself.

"Look, he dropped the photo" Mike said, pointing at the photo down the hallway. Jeremy had just passed out, due to all the "action". "Look, I don't know much about siblings, since I'm an only, but, you should give him some space, go talk to the others about this" Mike said.

"Thanks, Mike, I'll do that" I said, walking towards the main room.

"What was that about?" Mangle asked as I walked into the room.

"Destin, had an emotional brake down, after learning some pretty shocking truth" I said.

"Like what lass?" Foxy asked.  
"Like that we're long lost siblings" I said, the animatronics gasping, even raising an eyebrow from Spring.

"Spring, let's avoid the basement today, we'll stay in the hidden safe room"

"Come on Veronica, it's almost opening time" Gold said, and I followed the two of them.

 **How many of you actually saw that coming? I actually wasn't originally going to that. I surprised myself. I actually finished this chapter during my lunch break. So, no news, remember to look through your family photo albums and laugh, cry, and think about them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, let's hope I don't get writer's block, I'm starting a second chapter for today. The only news I have is that my mother is getting a new tablet after having our I-Pad for** **years,** **so, I'll be receiving the I-Pad and I'll be able to use Medibang to make some art whenever I want. Yep, that's it, let's fly into this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

I was feeling confused, angry, and sad. I didn't know what to do, I had always thought my family was well, my family. However, today just proved me wrong, I was an Afton, my enemy was my sister. The only thing I could do to calm myself down, get my feelings under control, and clear my head was to: make a weapon.

I glanced at the table, there was still some stuff to work with. On the table I noticed a jagged piece of greenish fiberglass, taking on the appearance of a scythe's blade. I picked it up and put it on an old bench in the room. I started searching for something to make a handle for the scythe. After searching for a few minutes, I found a steel pipe and I nodded in approval. First things first, I used some WD-40 to make the pipe no longer rusty. The second thing I did was make a gash in the top of the pipe the size of near the back of the blade. The third thing I did was by far the hardest to do, I sharpened the fiberglass for a long time, until every part of the scythe (except for where I was going to put the scythe onto the pole) was sharpened. Welding was not an option. I grabbed two special types of glue, mixed them together, and used the solution to flue the fiberglass to the pole. This glue is pretty much the same thing as welding it, just easier.

The next thing I did was, wrap leather around the pole, gluing it to the pole and then I was done. I grabbed the weapon, along with my spear, and walked up the steps, it was 10:45 PM. I walked out the door, everybody stopped talking as I walked out, grabbed a map of the pizzeria, and sat down.

"Freddy, I need some steak knives, do you have any of those?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll go get some" Freddy returned a minutes later with a handful of knives.

"Alright, this is the office" I pointed at the office. "The office is where we found the box, first clue" I stabbed a knife into the spot, putting the knife a few centimeters into the table.

"This, is the safe room where we found the necklace" I stabbed the knife into a spot right beside the stage. "This, is the second safe room, that I want to check out" I stabbed a knife into a spot beside the men's room. "This is the basement, inside the basement is a locked door, I want to see what's in it" I stabbed a knife into the basement's location.

"This is the last spot I want to look at, this room right here, the kitchen"

"The kitchen?!" Most everybody yelled.

"Why the kitchen?" Freddy asked.

"What are you thinking?" Mike asked.

"You'll see, let's go to the office first" I said, grabbing the spear. "You see," I started. "The first location here was Fredbear's, it had a security bot, but not any security bot, a spring lock one" I said. I walked to the back of the office. I swung the blunt end of the spear into the wall, making everyone gasp. Part of the wall broke, to reveal a doorknob on the other side.

"How'd you know about that?" Mangle asked.

"I didn't, other than the fact that on an old map there was supposed to be a safe room, right here" I said, turning the door knob.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Mike murmured. Suddenly, a brownish/gold fist came through the wall, nearly hitting me.

"All monsters must be exterminated" A two tone voice appeared, and then the rest of the wall was broken down.

"Monster sighted, type, draco titan warrior. Class: ten, speed: nine, attack: twelve, close combat: ten, long ranged combat: four, stamina: eleven, defense: 15, rarity: legendary, intelligence: varies, size: small" I was so confused.

"Wow there, I'm not whatever you're talking about, I'm an animatronic" I waved my hands in the air.  
"Intelligence level: thirteen"

"What do your stat numbers go to?" I asked.

"Highest stat number, 15 is the limit, highest class number: ten, and highest rarity is: legendary. Now be gone" It said, the odd snake looking animatronic that is. It opened its palm, shooting a barrage of bullets my way. I quickly jumped to the side, taking off down the hall, the snake following suit. I couldn't shake the thing after a few minutes of running around. I noticed the time, somehow the sun was already rising, people were about to enter the pizzeria. I then did a risky thing, I ran at the snake, rolled in between his legs, jumped up, spun around, and ran at the animatronic. I raised the spear as it turned around and I swung the spear at its neck, chopping it right off, I then stumbled and fell on the ground.

"Re-entering data: class-tw-twelve" It said as it powered off.

"What was that?" I asked, before pushing myself up.

"Alright everyone, the pizzeria will be closing for a few days, sorry for any inconveniences!" Mr. Afton yelled, locking the doors as he walked in.

"What was that about?" He asked sternly.

"How about you explain why you had, _this,_ in a safe room behind the office, father!" Veronica yelled.

"Veronica!?"

"Yes, dad, it's me" She said.

"Well, I'm not the first person to own this company, Mr. Fazbear was the first one" I looked at my father, but I didn't say anything.

"Whatever, I'm looking at that safe room" I said, pushing past the remains of the snake. I walked past the unconscious Jeremy and turned on the light in the safe room. Inside the room, there were many files, all destroyed however. The only thing I found in the room was a flash drive, protected in a plastic bag, it didn't look like it had been here long…

I walked into the main room, got out my laptop that sill had charge, and plugged the flashdrive into the computer.

"What's tha-" Before Veronica could finish I held up a finger.

I clicked on the name of the flashdrive: The Monster Files. I first opened the video contained in it.

"If you're watching this, it means that you're descended from the Nyx family, which means you're an Afton. My name is Crescent, this is a monster distress signal. This also means, that you've been zapped with the necklace, which means the point of no return. I'm sorry to say, there is no becoming normal again. Over the years, I've been collecting data on dragons and monsters, the strongest one however is soon about to wake up. Type: Leviathon Titan Destroyer. Class: 20, Speed: 3, Attack: 50, Defense: 35, stamina: 20, rarity: ancient, intelligence: world's best super computer, close combat: 30, long ranged combat: 70, size: colossal. You! You'll need to gather the titan monsters, in order to stop this evil from destroying the known universe" After hearing that, I clicked on a different file, another video.

"This is the key to stopping the monster, a monster equal in strength, if not stronger. Type: Titan Draco Warrior, Class: 20, Attack: 60, Speed: 40, Close combat: around 30, Long ranged combat: 80, Size: large, stamina: infinite, intelligence: human brain, rarity: ancient"

"Well, that was, interesting…"

"How long do you think we have?!" Bonnie screamed.

"My guess is, a few months" I said, shrugging.

"How are you so calm?!" Chica screamed.  
"Lass, calm yer'self!" Foxy yelled, shaking Chica's shoulders.

"Because there's a possibility it's not real" I responded.

"Anyways, I'm looking in that first safe room as well as the other one" I waved it off, it turned out, there was nothing in either of the rooms. I was kind of disappointed at that.

I was currently figuring out a way to get into the room in the basement. Then I got an idea, I sung the blunt end of the spear, broke the door knob, and kicked the door several times, eventually the door swung open. I was so excited to see, nothing?

"Come on, there's nothing in here!" I yelled out. Depressed, I walked back up the stairs, yawned, and walked into the kitchen, feeling defeated. I looked around for a secret door in three places: the wall, in the freezer, and in the walk-in cupboard. What I found: nothing. I was so desperate that I decided to look through every small cupboard.  
"What's the point? Nothing's going to be in this last one-" I cut myself off as I found a passageway in the last cupboard I looked in.

"Ooh la la" I said, folding my wings in, and crawled through the passage. I reached the end of the passage to find something that really surprised me, an exit to the roof. As I sat there, eventually, I let out a small hum, which turned into a whisper, which turned into a song.

"Bright city lights, another night I might die, and I'm feeling so blurred all these days are passing by. I question myself why, I'm feeling so burned out, I fear the day I throw away the chance to take this all the way, needless to say, we'll see how this turns out-" I was cut off at the right moment, by none other than Veronica.  
"I remember the day when I got the call, remember the day that I lost it all. I remember the day with a tear in my eye, remember the day like it was only mine. A tragedy tapped on my shoulder, I grabbed it, and I never let it go-"

"Like, us, the struggle is real, the struggle is real. I remember the miles that I had to walk, remember the fear in my heart. I remember the night that I fell, remember the warmth on my body when I woke up, but alas, my heart had a hole-" I continued on, standing up. \

"It's time to finally let it go, it's time to finally let it go. Like us, the struggle is out there, like ue, the struggle is alive-" Veronica sung, also then standing up.

"But I don't care, you don't care, we don't care anymore because we're a new element. We're cold as ice, we went through the price, we don't care. Better stay away or he might come undone. There's more of me, there's more of you, there's more of us-" I sung, and started walking in circle, Veronica copying me.

"We're cold as ice, but as hot as a burning flame. We can take on this beast, we can take on anything thrown our way. So much to do, so much to gain, this is the only drive that can take our, sanity-"

"We've gotta be the ones to kill this void, I will go insane, living life without, you" I finished, pulling my sister into a huge hug.

 **Isn't that sweet? I know what you're thinking, no, I'm not exactly putting monsters from other worlds in this fanfic, that's a good idea tho…hmm. Well, you'll have to wait and see what happens, won't you? Anyways, remember to practice your detective skills and singing skills!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, sorry for the later chapter out in the day, I know as of now that no reviews have been left, but there might be a few guests reading this. Anyways, I'm writing this chapter in a cold place while sitting on uncomfortable bleachers. I'm going through physical pains to write this, anyways, no news, on with the story.**

 **Chapter 5**

"That's the most fun I've had since we've been here" Veronica said with a happy attitude.

"We've only been here a few days" I joked.

"You know what I mean!" Veronica laughed.

"I know, I know" I laughed. "What do you say to going back down to the others?"

"I'd say that's a good idea, I think they're starting to become like family know" Veronica said, seemingly deeper in thought than usual.

"Yeah, kind of ironic considering that we just found out that we're siblings" I said, with a smile on my face. I then opened the trapdoor for Veronica, following after her, closing the trapdoor behind me.

"Alright gang, let's get to work, it's time to prepare"

"For which of the multiple problems?" Freddy asked.

"Good question, first, let's prepare for the "monsters" that are going to be arriving here, I wouldn't be surprised if they arrive in two days" I said. "We'll need to maximize space in the safe rooms and in the basement, as well as the spare parts room" I said. "We'll need to clear out a few things in these rooms, however, I have a hunch that these "monsters" aren't monsters at all" I said, confusing them.

"What are you saying?" Mike asked.  
"Remember the snake bot that tried to fry me?" I asked.

"Yes" Veronica said.

"Well, it was talking like I was a monster, I'm thinking that these monsters, are actually animatronics. Built by Mr. Fazbear and scattered over the states, in order to protect certain areas until this, _thing_ arrives" I said.

"Alright, next problem" Mangle sarcastically said.

"Alright then, I'm thinking, that these, animatronics aren't going to have weapons, we'll need to start making them. Gold, Spring, Foxy, and Bonnie, can you start grabbing any fiber glass, wood, leather, and metal you find and bring them into the basement?"

"Sure thing, cap'n"

"Alright, third problem, we need to start then making these weapons and then train the ones who don't know how to fight, because, odds are not all of them will know how to" I thought out loud.

"Is there a fourth problem?" Mangle asked.

"Yes, actually, we need to evacuate the city, somehow" I said.

"We're going to need to get out of this building and show the nearest police station, this is a code red situation"

"Is that the actual code color?" Chica asked.

"I don't know!" I said, slightly exasperated.

"I'll call father right now" Veronica offered, getting out of her seat and started walking towards his private office.

"Alright, I assume the others are finished getting everything, I'll have to stay here and work day and night on the weapons" I said.  
"So, who's going to have to go to the station with Mr. Afton?" Freddy asked.  
"Spring is" I replied casually.

"Why me?!" This was the first time, Spring showed a lot of emotion in something he said.

"Because, you're the one with the most human traits" I replied.

"Ears" He said, crossing his arms.

"Here you go!" I exclaimed, grabbing one of Freddy's extra top hats. "Oh, and here's the flash drive!" I said, pulling the device out of my pocket.

"Where are you going?" Freddy asked as I walked through the spare parts room.

"Getting to work, the rest of you should get to cleaning up, I have weapons to make" I said with a proud smile.

By the time the sun rose, I had three fiber glass spears with metal poles as the handle, two steel crusader swords, two fiber glass scythes, two metal scythes, three metal short swords, a compact bow with blades on both sides of it, and one metal spear. I nodded at my work, I had worked very fast to make all of these. Of course, the metal weapons didn't have any heat treatment, because I had no time, so, they weren't as reliable; still pretty good though. I decided to take a small break and see how things were upstairs, I was greeted by Mr. Afton.

"Oh, thank goodness! So many new animatronics are here! I'm closing the restaurant for a few more days, oh, and the city is also being evacuated"

"Um, really quick thing, I don't know if Veronica told you or not, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm your lost son, bye!" I quickly said and rushed off to see to the new animatronics outside the pizzeria. There were foxes, bears, chickens, birds, bunnies, dragons, lizards, snakes, scorpions, and even a few sharks! All with different colors, it was like staring at a rainbow! I coughed to get all of their attention, that didn't work, so, I climbed onto the roof via the passageway.

"Everyone, listen up!" I shouted. I did notice one thing, there were no black dragons, I was the only one. All of them quieted down, looking at me.

"So, I know you all were sent the signal, and I know that not all of you know how to fight. However, we need to work together and find out each other's strengths and weaknesses. Now, I'm going to ask one question, how many of you know how to fight?" I asked this question and I was not very happy with the results: one shark, two dragons, and one snake held up their paws/hands.

"Oh gosh" I mumbled to myself. "Alright, follow me inside!" I yelled, jumping off the roof, and landed on a strategically placed mattress. I opened the door and Freddy and Veronica kept them open.

"Alright, those of you who raised you paws/hands, come forward and stop in front of me" I said, so, those who did raise their hands came forward.

"Spring! Gold! Foxy! Mangle! You four come here as well" I said, the four stepping up.

"These eight animatronics will teach you how to fight, I'm going to count how many of you there are" There ended up being 45 other animatronics.

"Alright, there will be five of you in each group, I'm taking one group, tomorrow" I said. I got all the others into their groups, learned the names of the four new animatronics acting as my generals (Mako, Inferno, Blizzard, and Fang), and said one last thing before walking into the basement.

"You five, follow me" in my group, I had these five animatronics, a shark, two scorpions, two dragons, and a snake.

"Alright, first of all names, hobbies, and what you tend to be like" I said, pointing at the female shark first (note: all of the animatronics also share human qualities, like the Fazbear gang).

"Um, my name's Whirlpool, I like to read, do parkour, and I like to outsmart my enemies, not that I have many. I um, tend to be careful and I tend to make rational decisions" Whirlpool said, she was a light blue color and wore sweatpants, tennis shoes, a short sleeve shirt, and a baseball cap.

"Alright, nice to meet you Whirlpool" I said. "Next" I pointed to the scorpion.

"Alright then, my name is Acid, I tend to run, spin, and jump a lot. I tend to make quick decisions" Acid said. He wore dusty yellow clothes, a black hat, and black tennis shoes.

"Nice to meet you, Acid. Next?" I pointed at the crimson dragon.

"It's nice to meet the descendent of our creator, my name is Eclipse. I tend to think about things, be more like a ninja and not a soldier, and I tend to work on my speed. I also tend to ignore rude, jealous, and hating comments" Eclipse said. He wore dark red and black clothes, black tennis shoes, and had a hood that perfectly fit his horns and could cover everything but his mouth and eyes.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you, last but not least" I said, gesturing to the female white dragon.

"It's so cool to be able to meet you! I'm Icestorm and I love to run, sketch, learn, and do new things! I tend to be optimistic and help those in need around me!"

"The pleasure's all mine, it's nice to meet all of you. Last thing before we get to work, which of you have siblings?"

"My sister is Mako" Whirlpool said.

"Don't have one"

"Me and Icestorm are siblings"

"Yep!"

"Alright, let's get down to business" I said, smiling at my group.

 **Alright, sorry for not posting on The Odd One Out today, but, I'm making up with this chapter tonight. So, sorry about that. Um, the only news is that I wrote this in an hour, so yeah. Remember to always ask basic personal questions when meeting new friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome! No news, none at all. Let's get straight into the chapter! Well, other than trying to add more detail.**

 **Chapter 7**

"What are we going to do?" Whirlpool asked.

"We're going to be making weapons for everybody" I said proudly.

"What!?" They all yelled, looking to the weapons that I had made that were sitting on an old wooden bench.

"Yep, let's go over some basics. Step one, open up your imagination" I said, smiling at my new students. "Step two, pick up some things from around the room, bring them to me, and tell you whether or not you can make a weapon out of it" I looked around as they dispersed. Not two minutes had passed and Whirlpool had already had things in her arms, and put them beside me, sitting on the other side as we were sitting on the stairwell.

"So, what do you think of these?" I looked at what she had put beside me. She had brought over a wooden broom, a serrated triangular piece of fiber glass, a small, metal triangle, leather, and a steel pole. I raised my eye at her.

"What?"

"I know looks can be deceiving, but, how'd you even carry this?" I said, laughing. She was at first confused, but then caught on and started laughing as well.

"I think everything here is good except the broom" I said, putting the broom off to the side.

"So, do I just figure out how to create the weapon or…"

"Ah, right" I guided Whirlpool over to the grinder, taught her how to use it, mixed the glue together, taught her how to properly use and mix it, and then by looking at the supplies, told her the easiest weapon to make out of the supplies.

"So, you have the supplies to make a spear right there. The main part will use the fiber glass, the steel pole as the handle, glue and wrap some leather around the pole where someone would hold it, then you could also sharpen the metal triangle, and use the welder to weld the triangle to the end of the pole" I then taught her how to use the welder.

I was surprised at the end of the day how many weapons we had made. Four spears, 3 scythes, 1 bow, three short swords, 1 crusader sword, 3 shields, and 2 maces.

"Good job team, I'm going to see how many weapons we have in total, that might give us a clue on how many more we might need to make, and if we'll be able to start training tomorrow"

"Alright" Whirlpool replied.

"Okie dokie!" Icestorm exclaimed.

"Ok" Acid replied.

"Got it" Eclipse said. I looked at the weapons I had made, including my scythe and spear, and the weapons that my group had made. We had 37 weapons in total. I whistled in surprise.

"What is it?" Acid asked.  
"We have thirty-seven weapons" I said, surprised.

"Nice" Eclipse replied.

"How many animatronics are there?"

"Well, there are all of you that arrived, plus the four that are teaching some to fight, that's 49, then the animatronics at this place originally, that's like, 56? And then me and Veronica, that should be 58" I replied.

"We still have quite a few weapons to make" Whirlpool observed.

"Nah, we're not taking that risk, you four need to learn how to fight" I smiled.

"So, where are we getting the weapons then?" Eclipse asked.

"We'll be…borrowing some from Academy, Bass Pro, and other places if need be" I said, waving my hand.

"But, that's stealing!" Icestorm exclaimed.

"No, it's needing to borrow in times of crisis" I replied.

"Let's carry all of these up to the main room" I said, motioning to all the weapons. We were able to get all of them up the stairs and we dropped them onto a party table in the corner of the room.

"Who's available?!" I yelled among the training. Mako stopped and motioned her group to follow her.

"I'm pretty sure we are, we're pretty much done, just need the weapons portion" Mako said, stopping a few feet in front of me.

"Good, Mr. Afton should've evacuated the city with everyone else, Veronica will drive some animatronics to get the rest of the weapons we need, for we don't have the time to make more" Veronica walked over as I said this.

"Veronica, did you hear what I said?"

"Yep, are we "borrowing"?" She sarcastically said.

"Yes" I replied.

"You're really telling me to steal from Academy and Bass Pro?"

"Yes"

"Alright, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, come with me!" Veronica yelled, walking to her car.

"Alright, everyone! Come over here!" I yelled. All the groups stopped and walked over to the area around me.

"We have 37 weapons, Veronica and a few others are going to get the rest needed! You have groups of six! I need Spring's, Gold's, Mangle's, Fang's, Inferno's, and Mako's group!" I yelled, picking random groups. I handed six weapons to the six leaders of the groups, that eliminated 36 animatronics. Which meant we had to get 26 more weapons (I know I did a math error somewhere, but, looking at it again, 26 is the right answer. I think). I heard the phone ring and walked over to it.

"Yello?"

"How many weapons do we need to get?"

"Go ahead and get 26, I'll get yours and mine from my house"

"All right" Veronica replied.

"Ok, you guys should get back to training" I said to the remaining groups that didn't have weapons. "Start working with brooms and objects like that. Ok, now that that's done, my, group, we're going to start training" I said, looking back to my group when I said the last sentence.

When my group ended training, the weapons had since arrived a few hours ago. I nodded and told them to ask Mako or whoever was available for basic weapon management. I told Veronica to follow me. We walked out to my car, I got it running, and we drove off to my house.

"So, these weapons will be better, um, I don't know, just better?"

"A little yes, they won't be as breakable due to heat treatment, and they'll be sharper" I replied, turning into my driveway. I opened the door and walked to my room, opened the closet and pulled out some things for Veronica.

"Here you go" I said, handing her a short sword and a shield. Veronica whistled at the shininess. I pulled out a crusader sword, which had dragon wings going out to the sides as a guard, and a shield with a curved sea serpent on it.

"Alright, let's get back to the pizzeria" To be honest, I didn't know where that shield came from. It was just signed with the name Crescent when I got home one day. We arrived at the pizzeria and I taught my group how to use weapons in combat. After a few hours, we had nailed it, well, the basics anyway. I heard the clanging of metal and got on the rooftop to see what was going on. Stomping through the streets as if they were looking for something, were about a hundred wraith-looking animatronics, one looked up and spotted me, making a weird sound to all the others. They all lined up in a formation along the street. I then saw a gray, wyvern animatronic with red horns, blue spikes, and black claws. The wyvern looked at me with a look of malicious intent, staring right into my soul. I knew that this was it. I jumped off the roof, opened the doors and yelled: "Everyone! Its time!" I looked back at the gray wyvern animatronic, ready for war.

 **Phew, wow, the sixth chapter is out of the way. Oh, by the way, there is going to be more than just a war and then the story ends, no, there's going to be way more funny adventures yet for Destin. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you, next time. Remember to sharpen and clean your weapons when they need to be cleaned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo-hoo! Climax one of this story, coming up! You know, I've been trying to think of ways that I could write this chapter, and to be honest, that's not my specialty. I tend to come up with ideas off the top of my head. Sorry for the later updates, school and scouts come first.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Flip" I said to myself as I stared into the red eyes of the enemy. I watched as the animatronics that had literally been trained over two days came running out. I jumped off the roof and landed on the mattress again. I looked at the small army of animatronics in front of me. This was going to be a long ride.

"Why are you here?" I asked, walking through the line that was made as I walked to the red eyed animatronic.

"What other reason? To conquer this world as you know it, make it in my own image!" The red eyed animatronic exclaimed.

"I will not allow you to take control of my planet, not while I still live"

"Oh, and what is some low-class dragon titan warrior going to do about it?"

"And what if this low-class dragon titan warrior deciphered Crescent's clues? What if this dragon titan warrior is the only one who can stand against you?" I said with a straight face.

"I will not allow you to get in my way! Attack!" The animatronic yelled.

"Dragon squad! Left flank! Water squad! Right flank! Weapon squad (my squad)! Be my backup! Whirlpool! Go and get 'you know what'! Everyone else! Frontal attack!" I yelled out my orders. I turned to the animatronic in front of me, who was just now starting to take me even somewhat seriously. I got in a fighting stance, sword out. The animatronic growled and took out a spiky and serrated crusader sword. I made the first move, slashing at his right arm. He dodged and I blocked with my sword as he tried to swipe at my stomach. I spun around, clashing my sword with his.

"So, what's your name?" I asked casually, blocking another slash, returning with my own. He roared as we continued with our little fight.

Whirlpool

"Oh gosh, long did it take Destin to find to this room?" I asked myself. I continued running through the long hallway to the office. Halfway to the office, I stopped, pressing my hand against a tile on the wall. A secret hallway opened up in the wall, I ran into it, plunging into the darkness.

I continued down into darkness until reaching a staircase, I ran down it and reached a conveniently placed motorcycle, one placed by Mr. Afton long ago. I drove down the lower-down hallway and continued until I was able to reach the end of the hallway, which was several miles long. "How much did it cost to get this built into a small children's diner?" I wondered, opening the door, which lead to an elevator. I went down the elevator and after about two minutes, I got down and crawled into a vent. I continued through this vent for another minute, finally reaching some sort of control module. I found a broken yellow tablet thing with a name tag on it that said: Mike. "Like, Mike Schmidt? That's the only Mike that Destin spoke of…" I wondered out loud.  
"Oh, that is most certainly not the case, unfortunately" A voice came out of nowhere, it almost seemed like multiple voices combined into one voice.

"Who's there?!" I yelled, immediately looking at my three exits. "Which is the right one?" I asked myself.  
"If I knew what you were looking for, I might be able to help" I feminine voice said, it didn't seem like the previous voice.

"I'm looking for the 'you know what' is what Destin called it, he said that I would know it when I saw it!" I said, trying not to panic at the mysterious voices, I knew the first one was getting closer.

"The Mike that you know, is not the one that tablet refers to" The first voice(s) stated, almost out of the vent in front of me.  
"Quickly! Into the left vent!" The more calming, feminine voice yelled to me. I practically dove into the vent to my left, moving through it as quick as I could. As soon as I left the vent, I was pulled to the side, hand over my mouth.

"Shh" The voice said, moving behind some crates, I followed quickly.

"The Mike that we dread is an Afton, Michael Afton" My optics went wide. Veronica, Mr. Afton, and Destin were all Afton's!

"We are an odd family, but Ennard, Michael did not make you three like this, you did" A new, third voice said.

"Stay out of this! Elizabeth!" The three voices hissed.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, standing up, walking over to the animatronic made of different parts and wires, and I smacked him. **Smack!** I was mad, knowing that Destin needed my help.  
"There's an army of animatronics about to try and take over the world up there! Destin needs whatever this thing is to make sure that everything isn't ruined! If you three, technically five, don't help me, they will surely come down and make you five rest in pieces!" I yelled. The five were surprised after the sudden outburst, their optics going wide. "Now, are you five going to help me?"

Destin

My sword was swiped out of my hands as Bloodlust brought his sword down with a ton of force. With light speed, I brought out the shield on my back and blocked the next attack. I was forced to lean on one knee, holding my shield above my head.

"Not that easy" I smirked, pushing up on the shield with great force, knocking Bloodlust back. I didn't bother wasting time to pull my sword that was blade first in the dirt beside the pizzeria. I instead burst forward and knocked his sword out of his animatronic hands. I repeatedly smacked the shield across his face, however, he wasn't that easily deterred. He got back up and extended his claws, rushing towards me. I blocked with my shield, and we got into yet another intense fight. He swiped to the right, I blocked to the left, I spun and smacked the shield across his face, knocking him to the ground. He quickly got up and I charged forward, jumped, and let gravity to the rest as I came straight towards him. He dodged, I rolled, used the shield to propel myself back up, and blocked another attack. I continued to barely block his attacks, I kept this up until I got and opening, or well, what I thought was an opening…I lunged forward, however, Bloodlust quickly stabbed me in the back, forcing me to the ground as the ten blades went into my back, causing extreme pain.  
"Ah!" I yelled out in pain, forcing myself through my adrenaline to get back up. I felt five blades come out and replace my fingers.

"I. Will. Not. Let. You. Harm. My, Planet!" I yelled, striking back with each word, knocking him to the ground. He roared out and got back up, both of us leaking a blue type of glowing liquid…

Whirlpool

We ran into a sealed off room, forced the door open, and saw a pedestal. On top of the pedestal was some advanced looking bow, it didn't even look like it belonged on earth, it was so advanced! It was still shiny, made out of some sort of metal.

"There's no, string?" I questioned.

"That's because it's not from earth, as you've noticed, Whirlpool." A mysterious person came out of the shadows. "It's nice to finally meat you Whirlpool, I assume Destin sent you?"

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"The name's Crescent, extraordinaire in dragon society, Pokémon fighting, Earth conflicts, and Cybertronian matters. How can I help you?" He smiled, flailing his arms up. He got confused looks from the five of us. "Alright whatever, here's the weapon, its Cybertronian, Destin will figure it out" He waved, disappearing through a swirling black and orange vortex.

"Ooookkkk then" Ballora said, drawing out the word.

"No time, we need to get this and go!" Whirlpool grabbed the bow, blue liquid started flowing through it, but Whirlpool didn't notice. She was to focused on getting the weapon to Destin. She ran up to the elevator, the others close behind. "Get in!" She shut the doors as soon as all the animatronics got in.

"Alright, you'll need to run from here, I need to get this to Destin as soon as possible" Whirlpool instructed, driving off into the darkness again.

"Hang in there Destin, I'm coming" Whirlpool muttered to herself over the wind.

Destin

I couldn't last much longer, I was bleeding this light blue glowing liquid, and it wouldn't be much longer until I passed out. The good news however, is that Bloodlust wasn't doing that much better.

"Whirlpool, I'm almost out of time, come with light speed" Destin mumbled, continuing to fight for his world.

 **So, what'd you think? Oh, what's this? Veronica: You might want to apologize… Me: Oh, right. So, sorry for not updating on any of my stories in three days, I've been super busy with school and scouts. So, yeah, sorry. I'm going to release a chapter on my WoF story and work on another T.O.O.O story as well. Until then, be sure to always go until you go anymore, translation: don't give up. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, so, there are going to be longer chapters, which means, longer waits. However, these chapters will be better in quality than the other ones (in my opinion). I'm going to be focusing on mainly three characters. These three will be their own fellowship, Destin, Veronica, and Whirlpool. I'm sorry if you wanted to see more of another character, if you want, I can give them short, side chapters if you request them. Anyways, onto this chapter!**

 **Chapter Eight**

I blocked another attack from Bloodlust. I was losing blood, fast. I pushed up against his claws and scratched his face.

"Destin!" I hear from across the parking lot. I block another attack before turning around, jumping, catching something in my hands, and smacking whatever I received across Bloodlust's face. I then realized that what I had in my hands was some sort of high tech energy bow. I pulled back the string as Bloodlust got back. An energy arrow appeared. Bloodlust started to lunge at me. I let go of the arrow, the arrow hit Bloodlust, and right before my eyes, Bloodlust fell to the ground, dead. I looked at the hole in his head before turning to the battle field. All the minions disappeared, and thankfully, there were no deaths, however, injuries needed to be treated. I sighed in relief, knowing that for now, there was peace.

"Thank you, Whirlpool" I said, walking over to her and the others new animatronics behind her.

"Well, I'll admit, it wasn't just me" She said, gesturing to the new animatronics.

"Why, hello there" I said, holding out my hand.  
"Really?" The one with a clown face and wires said.

"What?"

"You're not, scared, disgusted?"

"Nope, I think you all are quite cool, unique. Haven't seen any animatronics quite like you lot" I chuckled.

"Ennard, don't be rude" The tall animatronic scolded.

"Fine, I'm Ennard, but you already knew that" Ennard said, crossing his arms.

"It's nice to meet you, Ennard" I said, shaking his wires (I'm laughing at that sentence, lol).

"My name is Baby, sorry for his rudeness" The tall, clown said, apologizing.

"Hello Baby, it's quite alright" I said, smiling.

"My name is Ballora, it's is nice to meet you" The blue ballerina said.

"Hello Ballora, the pleasure's all mine" I said. I then turned my attention to Spring, who was looking a little worse for wear.  
"Spring, I'm putting you in charge of repairs, I'm going to call, my…father" I said, walking past Veronica and Spring. I continued on until I reached a phone, which was in father's office. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello? This is William Afton speaking"

"Hello father, everything's fine here, the city's safe" I said through the phone.  
"Oh, Destin! I never said how amazing it was to see my son again!"  
"Um, thanks, but, I've got some cleaning up to do around here, so, I have to go"

"Alright, I'll see you soon, bye!"

"Bye" I hung up and walked out into the main room of the pizzeria. I sat down and waited, thinking.  
"So, I'm confused, why did Crescent lie about that stats?" I turned my attention to the faz gang, Whirlpool, and Veronica.

"So, no-one would get the correct information" I replied. "But, I have a feeling, that this is only the beginning" I said, looking to the outside.  
"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm wrong, let's just get all the animatronics back to their home pizzerias, then we'll figure things out" I said, looking at the damage to the pizzeria. I shook my head, stood up, and got to work.

I didn't know what to do, it's been three years since the fight at the pizzeria. I was in the middle of doing some research on my computer, needing information.  
"Alright, Elizabeth, Father, Veronica, and I are accounted for. Ben disappeared after the coma he went through. Michael and mother aren't accounted for, they disappeared. So, that leaves the question: where are the other three Afton's?" I mumbled.  
"Still researching?" I heard a voice say.

"Yes, Mangle, I need to know where the other three went, it's obvious something happened to this family, but what?" I replied. "I know of some major events, the bite, the claw, and Veronica's and I's transformation. Elizabeth's energy was transported into Baby when the claw struck out, the claw seemed to just replace her energy, because there was no blood, no mucus, no evidence of death, just a disappearance. Ben's event was an accident, no death, no energy replacement. According to father's journal, Ben and disappeared as soon as he woke up. Michael disappeared a few days into Ben's coma, I disappeared roughly between Elizabeth's and Michael's disappearance. Which leaves the last disappearance, Mrs. Afton" I said, chewing on my tail.  
"Maybe you should go and look somewhere other than Tennessee, maybe not even in the states" Mangle offered, sounding like she knew something that I didn't.

"And where do you expect I look?" I asked.

"I don't know, Canada, the Appalachian Mountains, maybe even the Caribbean or Hawaii"

"Some of those are U.S. territory" I sarcastically said.

"Just a suggestion~" She sung as she walked back down the hall. "Maybe Mike can see what you can't~" I sighed and turned off the laptop. I walked out of the pizzeria, waving goodbye as I left, and got in my car. I set a route to Mike's house and started driving.

I got out of the car and knocked on Mike's door. It took a minute, since it was 10:00 PM, and soon Mike opened the door.  
"Hm? Wasn't expecting anyone to be here tonight" Mike said, letting me in.

"Yeah, well, Mangs' said something the confused me" I told him.

"And what is it?"

"Well, I was trying to find out what happened to the rest of the fam, when, Mangle comes in and says: 'Maybe Mike can see what you can't'" I said, crossing my arms.  
"Well, maybe she's right, type in what you typed in before she arrived" He said. I borrowed his laptop and typed in the search bar: Fredbear's Family Diner. He observed the page before clicking on the images feature.  
"Maybe, you weren't looking in the right place" He said, pointing to a picture of the remains of the diner, a picture taken by a modern camera.  
"Woah, she was right" I said, clicking on the image. I brightened the image and saw a triangle of three shapes. A puppet's mask, waves, and a dragon.  
"What do you make of this?" I asked.

"Hm, the mask has to be Veronica, the dragon is you, and the waves could be…what did Baby tell you about when they saw Crescent?"

"Something about three people" I replied.

"That could be Whirlpool, considering there's a swirly circle under the waves" He said. "Now, Fredbear's closed in 1990, this picture is not only taken from a modern camera, but also from under a tree with, seven branches, seven family members, seven of the current Faz gang"

"Mike, I believe we've struck actual information"

I had just grabbed Veronica and told all the Afton's to meet at Fazbear's. I hurried in to find the Faz gang, the other Afton's, and Mike and Jeremy. I briefed them on what Mike and I found, and asked father is he had a data base of all the animatronics.

"I do, here's the file for all them in existence" I went through the files, never actually finding Mangle in the files...I clicked the last file, dubbed, the Freddy Files. I went into it, finding Whirlpool at the bottom. I clicked on her and saw where her pizzeria was. Texas.

"Why are we doing this?!" Veronica yelled over the wind, I had gotten a motorcycle and was going 70 over the speed limit on the highway, well, not really on the highway, more like, on the dirt road all along the highway.

"Because! Don't you want to know where the other Afton's are! Besides! Whirlpool's pizzeria is on the way to the first Fredbear's!" I yelled.

"No! I meant why are we going 70 over and not going on a plane!"  
"Who says they'd even let us on the plane! And you're right!"  
"Right about what?!"

"About going 70 over! We need to go faster if we want to make good time!" So, with the tricked-out bike, I sped up to over 90 miles over.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Veronica screamed. I grinned and continued to speed along the dirt road.

"Never, ever, do that again" Veronica said, rubbing her head.  
"Aw, it wasn't that bad" I smirked.

"Well you know what?"

"Hm?"  
"You can't fit three people on that bike, beat that" I thought about this as we walked to the sliding glass doors.

"Yeah I can" I smirked.  
"Mhm, how so?" I was about to knock on the door.

"Because, now, I can fly" I smirked, knocking on the left door. I had to knock a few times, when that didn't work, I went to one of the security cameras (they had to have a security guard). I started to jump up and down repeatedly, waving my arms. It wasn't more than two minutes before I heard the doors open.

"You could've just knocked" I heard Mako's voice say as we walked to the doors. Mako had her hands on her hips.

"I did, seven times to be exact" I smirked, mimicking her pose. She rolled her eyes before wrapping us both in a hug.  
"So, what brings you two here?"  
"We'll tell you inside" Veronica replied. We walked in and I was literally thrown off my feet as someone tackled me.  
"Destin! How long has it been?" I got up and laughed as I saw who tackled me. Whirlpool had let go of the hug and was standing beside me.

"Three years, it's been quite a while" I replied, getting over my laughter.  
"I see you still have that bow attached to your back" She observed.  
"What can I say? I might need to fight another marshmallow" I said, laughing.  
"So, if I recall, you were the only two from your pizzeria who came to the beacon, correct?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, we left the others here, we didn't want them to get hurt" Mako explained.

"Ah, makes sense" I said as we continued to the main party room.  
"Everyone! We have a special surprise!" Whirlpool yelled excitedly. I watched as several very different kinds of animatronics walked into the room.

There was a pink female cheetah with black boots, black sweatpants, a blue jacket, and bright blue hair, she had bright blue eyes. The next one was a male eagle, yellow shoes and pants, brown shirt, and black hat, as well as yellow eyes. The last one was a golden…pterodactyl? Gray skin, black shoes, dark gray pants, purple wings, dark blue shirt, purple hair, and purple eyes. However, when the night guard walked in, I was shocked.  
"Ben?!" I asked, shocked, as I stepped back.

"You know Ben?" Mako asked, tilting her head.

"Do we know him? He's our brother!" Veronica told her, wavering around, holding her head.  
"Sis? Bro? How'd you end up here?" He asked, equally confused.

"So, this is the animatronic you were so excited about after meeting?" Aero asked, the eagle.

"Yes, he took initiative when in a time of crisis" Mako responded.  
"Yeah! He was very, interesting, the way he taught. He knew how to make weapons with any kind of material, and he taught us how to fight!" Whirlpool exclaimed.

"So, let's go over this, how did you two end up here?" Ben asked.

"So, after the battle, I wanted to see where you, Michael, and mother went, since I, Veronica, father, and Elizabeth were all accounted for. After three years of searching, I came up dry, nothing. So, when Mangle walked into the office the other night, she said: maybe Mike can see something you cannot. So, I drove over to Mike's house, he pulled up the images and we went from there. We found out the location of the original Fredbear's and your pizzeria was on the way there, so, we decided to stop by"

"Yeah, and you drove 90 miles over the speed limit" Veronica smirked, catching the detail.

"Eh, details" I said, waving it off.

"I knew you were crazy, but really? 90 over?" Mako asked, rolling her optics.

"Well, ok, we actually stopped by because of something we found in the image itself. A puppet mask, a dragon, and waves with a swirly circle under it"

"Wow, heh, crazy coincidence, right?" Excel said, the cheetah.

"I don't think so" Ace replied, the pterodactyl.

"That's what we thought, so, we drove here, hoping to find some results, and we did" I said, smiling at Ben.  
"Wait, so, where'd you go after you woke up?" Veronica asked, wanting some clarification.

"Well, to be honest, I don't really know. I looked out the window, and when I looked to my right, what I saw there seemed impossible, someone was in my room, and some-how I didn't hear them get in. They morphed into my nightmares, calling himself Nightmare. He closed in on me, I had nothing to protect myself, then, I see a black blur come in, shattering the window, and plunge a sword into his chest. The blur then took off into the night, all I saw was that he had purple eyes. Suddenly, I was found myself here, I've been here ever since"  
"Huh, you know who that sounds like?" I asked.  
"Who?" Mako asked.

"Crescent" Whirlpool, Veronica, and I said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, who?" Mako asked.

"Did someone call my name?" I hear a zap and see a green light before Crescent tumbled out and fell on the floor.

"Do you have a habit of doing this?" I asked.

"Yes, actually, I've already done this to Rain a few times" He said, dusting himself off.

"Actually, I want to know something, how many places have you been?" Whirlpool asked.

"Well, I'm a dimension jumper, I've been many places, but, I can tell you the main ones" He offered.

"Actually, know I'm intrigued, please do tell" I said.

"Well, the first place I ever went to was a place call Phyrria, two months after that, I went to a place called the Pokémon world. That was interesting, I didn't spend all that much time there, then I went and participated in an eons old war between giant robots, I'll probably go back there, heard they were coming to earth. Then, I came here, made the fake message, then came back. I have my sights set on two other places though" He said, recalling the adventures.

"How many dimension jumpers are there?" Veronica asked.

"There's one in each world, the one here is named Zeke. I'm the one from my world, obviously, the one in the Pokémon universe is called, I think, Golden? He's way more powerful than I am. Then, I don't really know the dude in the other two universes I'm about to visit" He said, shrugging.

"So, what are you even doing here in the first place?" Whirlpool asked.

"Oh, that, mainly to tell you that something horrible is about to happen" He said casually.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked.  
"Hm, some place called: Fazbear's Fright, they're building it just down 10 miles North of here, isn't that where you're heading?" He asked.

"Yes, the old restaurant, they must be turning it into a haunted house or something" I told him.

"Yes, well, Fazbear entertainment decided to, change the designs up a bit, you might want to check it out as soon as they're finished building it, someone could get hurt, or worse, killed" He said ominously. We all looked at Crescent, shocked at the new information.  
"This, changes, everything" Veronica said, looking at Ben, Whirlpool, and I.

"So, when do we start?" I asked, after standing up, full of determination.

"You should go and check out the woods by Fazbear's Fright, you might find something there" He said, he then winked, and disappearing through a portal.

"Well, who's coming with?" I asked, clapping my hands together.

"I'm in" Whirlpool said.  
"I think I'll stay here" Ben said, contemplating.

"I think I will as well, after all, you didn't even bring a car, did you?" Mako said.  
"Eh, details" I said, waving the comment off. I then walked outside, the other two followed.  
"So, how's this going to work?" Whirlpool asked.

"Simple, you and Veronica can take the bike, I'll fly" I said, grinning.  
"How do you suggest you do that?" Whirlpool retaliated.

"Well, I have a lot of spare time, so, I put jet engines accustomed to the size of both my body and my wings, on my wings" I replied, smirking as I heated up the engines on my wings. There was a bright blue glow of blue flames as I took off into the sky. The trip there was pretty mundane, nothing really important, just cars, roads, and trees. That's it. I landed in front of the building, and waited. There wasn't really anything to do, like, at all.

"At least we weren't going 90 over" I heard Veronica's voice say.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to riding in a vehicle" I heard Whirlpool's voice say.

"So, what do you two think we should do first?" I asked them.

"I don't know, the forest looks a little ominous" Veronica observed.  
"Well, what else do you suggest we do?"  
"I don't know, something else" She replied.  
"Come on, let's go, it can't be that bad" Whirlpool stated, rolling her eyes. So, we ended up trekking through the forest, unaware of what was off the path.

"So, why are we going off the path?" Veronica asked, a little on edge.  
"Don't you know? Anything worth finding must be worked for" I replied, pushing past a branch.  
"I can't help but feel like there's, something else here" Whirlpool stated.

"It's a roll of the dice" I replied.

"I don't know, I'm still living in a nightmare" Veronica stated. We continued to look around the brush until Whirlpool found something. I was currently inspecting a tree when I heard Whirlpool's voice.  
"Hey! There's a metal trapdoor under this bush!" She exclaimed. Veronica and I walked over, inspecting the metal plate.  
"Hmm" I contemplated.  
"What do you think is under it?" Veronica asked.  
"Could be anything" Whirlpool stated.

"Well, then let's go" Veronica said, making a fake laugh.

"No, no, come on, let's see what's under it" I told them, lifting up the metal plate. I didn't really have any source of light, so, instead I pulled back an energy arrow and let that be our source of light. We crouched and walked along the small tunnel. We continued this for maybe, two minutes? Maybe? I don't know, but, it didn't take to terribly long to reach the larger room.  
"Hey, there's some sort of tank over here" I observed.  
"I'll go find a switch" Whirlpool told us. I nodded and observed the tank.

"I think something's in there" Veronica told me.  
"Undoubtedly" I responded. I walked around the tank before a light came on.  
"Eek!" Veronica yelped, for inside, was a skeleton.

"That's, not disturbing at all" Whirlpool sarcastically remarked.  
"I'm pretty sure it's not alive as of the moment, however, it looks like it was made to be a living skeleton. It could wake up any moment now" I replied.

"Come on, let's explore the rest of this weird, lab" Whirlpool suggested. I shook the feeling of paranoia off and walked around the room.  
"Hm, red, yellow, blue, and green buttons, wonder what they do?" I asked myself.  
"Should we press one?" Veronica asked.

"No choice, we must" I responded, not turning towards her. I carefully observed the buttons, before realizing something.  
"What worlds did Crescent visit?" I asked.  
"I think, Cybertron? Pokemon? Earth? And a few other places" Whirlpool said, shrugging.

"Wait, we have a video game called pokemon, urg, what's the main character's name!?" I asked myself. Yellow, red, blue, and green. Four different colors, four different games.

 _Wait a second, they're all the right choice._ I thought.

"They're all the right button" I realized. I just had to go in the order I believed they were in.  
"Let's see, Red, legendary trainer. Green, amazing trainer. Yellow, dependable trainer. And blue, a jerk" I said, pressing each respective button in order.

"How'd you know?" Whirlpool asked as a portal appeared.

"Red's the legendary trainer, the first one had to be him. Green was next in line, Yellow followed, who in the manga was said to battle with Mewtwo in dire circumstances. Then Blue, just a plain jerk" I responded, recalling the various pokemon I had played and read.

"So, do we step through it, the portal?" Veronica asked. I heard class cracking and looked at the tank.  
"I'm afraid we have no other choice" I responded, and we bolted into the portal.

 **Alright, so, what'd you think? It was longer, but, not exactly ten pages. Hopefully we'll get to an average of ten pages later on. Anyways, remember to, um, I don't really have anything this time…Um, remember to go out, get on Amazon, buy a color Gameboy, get pokemon fire red, and play on! P.S. I bet not many of you haven't heard of the pokemon manga, in fact, I've only read a few pages of it. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go, I'm writing this chapter at…what time is it? 1:24…Yep, I have no life. You all are my life, stories are my life. Anyways, let's get into this chapter since I have no news.**

 **Chapter 9: Wow, we were lucky.**

I was expecting to be falling three hundred feet out of the air, turns out, we weren't falling out of air. Needless to say, I still didn't know where we ended up.  
"Where are we?" Whirlpool asked.

"I don't know, it looks like some country side" I responded.  
"Which direction should we go in?" Veronica asked.

"Um, let's see here, how about…south" I replied, walking south.  
"How do you know that that's the direction to go?" Veronica asked.  
"Simple, the famous phrase, things are going south" I replied.

"Doesn't that mean that things are going bad?" Whirlpool asked while we walked.

"Yes" I replied.  
"So why are we going this direction then?!" Veronica yelled.  
"The only way to win is to continue on through the darkness, and come back out" I replied, looking up at the night sky. "Come on, we have a lot of ground to cover" I said, walking along the dirt road.

It didn't take all that long to get to a small town, and when I say small town, I mean it. It had two restaurants, a grocery store, a gas station, and maybe, 15 houses. We walked along the row of houses, not really paying attention to them, until, my eyes caught sight of something on someone's lawn. I stopped and looked at the lawn, on the lawn were several small animals, fake ones of course. There was a fox, chicken, bear, bunny, white fox, and a golden bear. Those last two caught my attention the most. I walked up to the front door, knocked on it, and waited while the other two just simply watched.

"Hello?" A voice said.  
"Hey, just thought I'd check on my brother after what? Somewhere around 15 years?" I said, grinning when the door flung open. "Yo, what's up?" I asked sarcastically.

"Destin? Veronica? Unknown animatronic I've never seen?" The man asked confused. This put me somewhat on edge, something wasn't right. "Come on in" He said.

We were sitting at a table while Michael was talking about what happened after the accident. I just sat silently, glaring at my "brother".

"Why are you so quiet brother?" Michael asked.  
"There's a grammatical error in that sentence" I simply said.

"What?"

"It'd be true that I'm your brother, if I was your brother" I stood up.  
"How'd you find out" The man growled, standing up and pushing his chair to the ground.  
"First, the fact that we just happened to end up in this town. Two, you forgot to put Spring on the lawn. Finally, you automatically knew who we were, without asking questions, your acting isn't quite on point" I told him, pulling out the bow from behind my back.

"Think fast" He simply said, about to jump, however, before he could even make a move, an energy arrow pierced him. He fell down to the ground, lifeless.

"I did" I said.  
"How'd you react so quickly?" Veronica asked.  
"Something I found out in the hidden message on the bow. It seems that each chosen hero from each world has a special power, mine being, step ahead. Step ahead allows quick reactions, and amazing aim" I replied, walking towards the door.  
"So, what now?" Whirlpool asked. I opened the door to find an empty space, nothing but the house was in this space that was visible.  
"We get out of here" I responded.

"How do we do that?" Veronica asked.

"Simple, we face our fears"  
"How do you know that?" Whirlpool asked.  
"Because there's a giant spider behind Veronica" I answered. Veronica turned around, screamed, and reacted by punching it in the face. It then disappeared upon contact.  
"See?" I asked, jumping down into the empty space.

As I was falling, I started to think about if it was wise or not to have done that, I decided that they needed to face those fears alone. I mean, I won't always be there to protect them, right? I just hoped that I had made the right decision.

I started to see some sort of ground and prepared my thrusters, however, they didn't turn on. I decided to stay calm and maneuvered myself so that I wasn't above the island of land anymore. I fell under the island, pulled out my bow, and hoped that it could shoot some sort of rope. I shot an arrow and a light blue colored rope came from behind the arrow. I swung under the island, leaned my legs forward, tucked in, and flipped and landed on the island. I had to catch my balance, but, didn't fall over.

"That was…odd" I simply told myself and decided to check out the island. All I found on the island was some sort of map, pinpointing two locations. I looked at it, realized what the locations were of, and tried to grab it. However, the map burst into flames, and was destroyed.

"Eh, oh well, I don't need some magic map to find them" I waved the occurrence off and walked off of the island. "Someday, I am going to get sick of falling" I said, falling further into the depts. I plunged into the darkness, not really caring that the map had burned up, and that I nearly died. It wasn't that much of a problem, after all, this was all just an illusion. I found myself suddenly teleported onto some sort of land mass, I didn't think much of it until I heard the whistling of metal in the air. I jumped, flipped, and shot an arrow. The arrow hit the ground beside whatever just tried to cut my head off.

"You missed" I saw heard myself say.  
"Did I?" I smirked. The arrow then blew up, and sent the copy of me falling. "Your no me, I'm too good to be fooled by a simple trick" I told the copy.  
"Yeah, well, you didn't see this coming" The copy smirked, he then plunged the blade into my heart chamber.

"Actually, I did" I smirked. "And you of anything in this world should know, you can only escape this place by facing fears, including death. Everything, is, an, illusion" I was then transported back to the real world.

"So, you all made it out not traumatized?" I asked them after waiting a few minutes. Whirlpool shivered and said: "I never want to want to go into a mysterious alley again" She said, obviously not liking whatever happened.

"And I never want to face a colossal spider again" Veronica responded.  
"Well, I don't really want to die, that is, not until I'm like, an old man" I said, grinning at my small joke.

"Lovely, so I'm going to be stuck with you for a long time" Veronica said, rolling her eyes.  
"I'm not that bad" I told her, walking into the rundown building in front of us.

"Why do you always walk into strange buildings?" Whirlpool asked.  
"Because, I'm always one step ahead" I said opening the door, and immediately shooting something to the ground. "Huh, undead dinosaurs, that's new" I said looking at the rotting dino.  
"That's no normal undead dino, that one had metal parts, metal teeth, claws, and bones" Whirlpool observed.  
"Well, maybe I'm always one step ahead" I said, staring into the darkness.

 **So, what'd you think? The reason why this was so short is because I'm currently with family, and had to get some sort of content out. So, yeah, that's why.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm back! Well, it's not like I've been gone too long. Anyways, I wasn't able to update on either Friday or Saturday, because, I had a Boy Scout campout those days (and I'm sore because we walked 2 miles through mud, uphill, walked across rock beaches, hiked a total of 11 miles, and I ran out of my 2 liters of water that I thought would be enough 5 miles in. It's a miracle I didn't faint on the 8** **th** **mile. No, it's a miracle I didn't faint at all, though I was stumbling on the last mile…), but, it's Sunday now, and hopefully, I'll get a chapter out today. Anyways, on with the story.**

 **Chapter 10: Back to the Days of Old**

I decided to step into the darkness, welcoming whatever was ahead. I looked around the corner, just to see a normal hallway. Nothing to suspicious.

"You're going in?!" Veronica whisper yelled.

"Of course, I'm going in" I whispered back.  
"Is that a smart idea?" Whirlpool whispered.  
"Maybe not but, I'm going in anyways, carefully" I whispered back to Whirlpool. I carefully walked into the dark hallway, it just looked like an abandoned warehouse to me. However, I've learned not to judge appearances. There wasn't much to the hallway, rusty metal doors, unclean floor, flickering lights, and one door at the end of the hallway. I noticed that beside this door, was a keycard slot. It didn't look like there was a keycard currently in it, sadly. I decided to look around, lighting up the tip of my tail (which acted like a flash light). I pointed my tail in front of me, looking around the bottoms of doors, until I found it, you know, if I did I find it.

Whirlpool

"Why is he always doing things like that?" Veronica asked, exasperated.

"No clue" I replied, bored.

"I mean, he's always making rash decisions!"  
"Yep"

"He always is putting himself in danger!"  
"Runs in the family" I sarcastically said, I had no idea if she heard me or not, considering she was ranting. That's when I heard something, the sound of metal scraping on the concrete. "Do you hear that?" I asked.  
"What?" Then I heard it again.  
"Shh" I whispered, moving behind the dumpster. Veronica decided to go under the other one, I was clinging the back of it, keeping my head down, and feet above the ground. I heard the scraping getting closer and closer, until I heard breathing.

 _Breathing? Animatronics don't breathe…unless, it's not fully an animatronic…_ I thought to myself. I stayed as still as possible, keeping myself close to the dumpster. I heard a scream from veronica, and the rapid sound of claws approaching her spot, it wasn't more than two seconds before I could hear the claws retreating. I had just run out of my hiding spot, trying to see where it went, and to my horror, the marks led straight into the building.  
"Destin…" I breathed, scared for the both of them.

Destin

"Where could it be?" I asked myself. I pondered until I saw a vent on the ceiling. Hanging from the vent, was a card. I reached up and grabbed the card, pulling it from its spot. I walked back to the end of the hallway before sliding the card into the slot. However, I heard a scream from outside, and barely heard metal hitting concrete, then metal hitting tile, something was coming my way. I quickly slid into the room, closed the door with quick speed, and listened as I heard a screech and banging on the door. Something was out there, and I had a feeling that it had one of the girls with it.

"Shoot, what now?" I asked myself.  
"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?" I heard a voice come through the mysterious phone I found one night on my desk.  
"Huh? Crescent? How did you-"

"Never mind that, I'm seeing if this thing is working, so far, I've given out…one, two, ah, and you're the third one. Yes, three of these phones so far, if you look at it, there are four people, me, Rain, Zeke, and uh, you, so, yeah…have fun" Crescent's voice disappeared, as did the sound from whatever was behind the door. I face palmed, one, because of Crescent's annoying habit of appearing at annoying times, and two, for the fact that I don't have any communication between the three of us. Man, I can be so stupid. I looked around the room, seeing if I could find anything, when I found a light switch, I was surprised to see a clean room, and weird machines that looked like they had come from _The Maze Runner._ I wouldn't be surprised if they actually did. I looked at the desk, and picked up a folder. I looked at the pictures inside of the folder, inside it were all sorts of monsters, flowers, goats, fish, skeletons, dragons, and snakes. All with metal parts, and mutilated too. I shuddered as I recognized the last picture, it was one of a dinosaur. The same one from earlier.

I continued to look around, I found one last picture, one of an alien like thing. It was black, had slimy skin, metal claws, and alligator mouth, and a tail with a bard on it, it's teeth were also metal, and covered with blood. I nearly dropped the picture when I saw that detail, it also had red pupils and black eyes.  
"Who would make such a thing? It's terrifying, whelp, now I know my fear" I shuddered and saw another door in the room, one that led left. I looked through the glass of the door, what I saw made me panic, inside of the room, was green gas, and a black and white figure, being hung by their arms from the ceiling. It was Veronica.

"Ooohhhh, no!" I shouted, angry and scared at the same time. I rammed the door until it caught the attention of a figure inside. It seems to be surprised and turned to something beside it. I then heard metal claws approaching the door, but, nothing came in contact with the door. Instead, something was coming into the room, via the vents. I panicked and continued the ram the door, after seven tries I slipped, and guess what? Something flew above my head, flew into the door, and caused it to fall down. I didn't waste a second running into the room, I covered my mouth and nose, grabbed my sister after shooting the puny chains, and prepared to get the keycard out. Fortunately, Whirlpool was a step ahead, and she opened the door, which, she somehow opened with another keycard. I ran out of the room, Veronica slung over my shoulders, and ran out into the hallway. I rushed past Whirlpool as she slammed the door and we ran out of the old building.

"Blow it up!" Whirlpool yelled as we got out.  
"How?!" I yelled.  
"Think about an exploding arrow!" Whirlpool instructed. I thought about an exploding arrow and how much damage it would cause, I then shot it, and covered the two girls with my wings. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was an explosion, and an un-earthly scream.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up! We're almost there!" I heard Whirlpool shout as I woke up.  
"What?" I asked, rubbing my head. I was in a car, that was for sure, where were we? It looked like Nevada or Arizona. You know, with the barren landscape and all. "Where are we going?" I asked, still looking out the window.  
"Duh, our wedding!" I snapped my head in her direction at the speed of light. Whirlpool, wasn't, well, Whirlpool… She was a human!  
"What?" I just asked, so confused. "How long was I out after the warehouse incident?"

"What do mean?"

"And where's my tail, my wings, and my bow, where's my bow? Why are you human? And why are we getting married? I'm sorry, I'm so confused, I'm dreaming, right?" I rubbed my head.  
"Um, you must have a small case of amnesia" Whirlpool replied. I looked in the front seat to see, none other than Crescent.  
"Why is Crescent here?" I asked.  
"Huh? You don't even remember your best friend's name? That's John, Jake"  
"Maybe you're not remembering things right, who are you? Emma?" I scoffed. "That's Crescent, that's Veronica in front of me, you're Whirlpool, and I'm Destin" I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, did I go into a coma or something? How long has it been since the mutilated zombie, alien, animatronic incident?" I asked, a little annoyed.  
"Jake, your kind of freaking me out" Whirlpool said.  
"You know what, I'm dreaming, that's it. I'm dreaming, there is no other explanation" I shook my head, and opened the car door.  
"Jake!" The three yelled.  
"That's not my name!" I grinned as I jumped out of the vehicle. I was thrown out of the dream, and my instincts kicked in, making me roll to my left, barely avoiding a blade plunging into the ground next to me.  
"Seriously! How long have I been out!?" I yelled, rolling forward. "And where's my freakin' bow?!" I yelled angrily. "You know what? Can you just stop trying to kill me, let me make a call" I said to the darkness, literally, a black cloud like thing with white teeth and glowing white eyes was trying to kill me.  
"Yeah, Crescent? Yeah, um, I need an assist…yeah, I don't have my bow. Five minutes? I'm about to die, no take your time. Haha, just teleport yerself over here…no I am not talking like Foxy! I'm just a little embarrassed! Why? Oh, only because Whirlpool said we were getting married in my most likely cracked up dream state! Yeah, alright, bye" I hung up and looked at the cloud. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met, where exactly am I?" I asked, looking around, it looked like I was outside of an old house.  
"Who are you?" The darkness asked with its ghostly voice.

"Your neighborhood friendly dragon animatronic, at your service, well, not really. Why is the date 1983?" I asked.  
"Because…that's the date?"

"Oh, you see, I'm from the future, I think, or I'm in another dimension. Tell me, is William Afton good?" I asked.  
"He is most definitely not good, he killed them" It growled.  
"Ah, you see, I must be in another world then, because where I'm from, he's amazing, and it's not 1983, and he's also my father, that too" I said, putting my finger on my chin. A light appeared behind me. "You mind telling me why I'm in another dimension?" I asked.  
"It must've been some kind of survival instinct, teleporting you to another world, another time. Oh, and I can totally see a Desti-pool coming" Crescent grinned. "Also, I don't think you're going to die, and I took another five minutes to grab your bow, you know, in case you actually are about to die" Crescent walked off, waving behind him as he walked into a portal.  
"You know him?" The cloud asked.  
"Yeah, normally he has an annoying habit of showing up at annoying times, but, he's helpful. So, do you live here?" I asked, looking at the house.  
"You…could say that…" I looked up to the sky, which was covered in dark clouds, thunder cracked and a heavy rain started to pour down.  
"Come on, let's go inside" I offered and we hurried into the house.

"So, do you live by yourself?" I asked the now calmed down darkness, which was a more human like form now, but still keeping the formless black void of a body.  
"Not really, there are…others" He said.  
"Like one with rows of sharp teeth?" I mused after hearing the floorboards creek.

"Yeah" He said. I got up and turned around. Long story short, I shook hands with terrifying looking animatronics. They were pretty much the same exact animatronics, just scary looking. Well, okay, there was this creepy balloon kid and black Freddy thing, but other than that, nothing that different.  
"So, do you like scaring the flip out of people?" The black Freddy asked.  
"Um, not really, unless it's a prank. The animatronics at my pizzeria, are, a lot more, calm…" I replied. After I said that, I heard shuffling from the upstairs. "Is there another one?" I asked, walking to the bottom of the stairwell.

Time skip 30 sec. because of non-appropriate response

"You! Shall! Not! Pass!" I yelled, making a portal arrow, causing the three nightmares in the hallway to be teleported at least 6 miles away. "I've always wanted to do that" I grinned. "Hey, kid, you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder. The poor kid was shaking, I couldn't just leave him here. "Hey, where's your parents?" I tried asking.

"He's always watching" The child said, still shaking.

"Hmm" I said. I could already hear more footsteps, and gargling from behind me on the bed. Not to mention, the glowing eyes coming from the closet. I ignored them and decided to just book it out of the house. I picked up the child and rammed my left side into the left door. I rolled, effectively dodging some claws, and sprinted down the hallway. It only took two seconds to get to the end of the small hallway. I booked it to the stairwell, kicked the small Spring in the face, knocking him into the next room. I ran down stairs, jumped, used my left foot to jump off of Nightmare Chica, basically did a Mario jump, and ran into the kitchen. I kicked the door, and did a sarcastic salute to the darkness. I then slammed the door shut, and ran into the dark woods, in the rain, in the middle of the night.

"This is a stupid idea, worse than running into a dark warehouse" I mumbled as I ran through the rain. I looked behind me, there was nothing there. I sighed in relief and kept running. It didn't take all that long to reach a building in the woods. It was run down and had a sign on it, but I couldn't read it. I shook my head and decided to take shelter from the rain inside that building. It can't be all that bad, right?

I sat against the wall, happy to be away from the nightmare house. I doubt that they'd find us here. *knock knock* I heard on the glass behind me, staring back at me, was none other than nightmare. My eyes went wide and I rushed to the elevator in front of me. I was able to close the elevator right before the animatronic reached us.  
"Everything will be fine" I assured the child as we sunk down into the ground. I looked around, noticing some animatronics that I had definitely seen before. I shook it off, knowing that I couldn't trust any of them.

The elevator finally stopped and I crawled into the vent in front of me, I had to grab the child with my tail. I made it to the end of the vent, and for some reason, I felt like it shouldn't be this quiet. I looked around the module, looking at the three vents.  
"If I were a pacifist animatronic, who would I be?" I looked at the mascots. "Not Baby, definitely not Ennard, Foxy? No, Funtime Freddy? Possibly? Ballora? Possibly…" I continued to looked around until I saw a keypad. I looked up at a mascot hidden in the shadows, it was a different kind of Foxy. "Heh, lol" I said, looking at the copy.

"Someone call me?" I heard a voice behind me, I nearly hit the ceiling as I jumped.

"Gosh, you scared me to death" I grabbed my shirt, the area around my heart.  
"Your different" The animatronic Foxy like copy observed.  
"Of course, I am, I'm Destin, the humanoid dragon animatronic, who believe it or not, used to be human" I grinned.  
"You've been stuffed?"  
"No, no, no, no, no, I was transformed into an animatronic. You know, crazy magic stuff" I clarified.

"Never heard that before"

"No, I wouldn't expect you would, you see, I'm from another dimension" I said.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you don't have a case of amnesia or something?" The Foxy copy asked, doubting me. I laughed at this, wiping tears from my eyes, tears of laughter, that is.

"Yes, yes, I am sure, I am very sure" I said after laughing. "Alright, so, where exactly are we?" I asked, wanting to know where we were.

"Huh? Didn't you see the sign?" The animatronic asked.  
"I did see the sign, but it wasn't very readable" I mused.  
"Well, it has been years since anyone walked in here" The animatronic clarified. She then put on a panicked face. "Hide!" She whisper-yelled out of nowhere. I grabbed the child and dove into the left vent, hoping I wasn't about to get the child hurt.

I crawled through the vent as quietly as I could, the child still hadn't said a word, nor had he opened his eyes, I could only assume that the child was asleep, since he was still breathing. I finally made it through the vent and quietly stepped out into the darkness. Light probably wasn't the best idea, it might alert someone or, something. I tip-toed across the room, I probably only got a fourth of the way before I heard music.  
"Is someone there?" I heard a feminine voice ask.  
"Nooooo" I replied, dragging out the 'o'. I slightly cringed as the music got closer.

"Drag?" The voice asked.  
"Say what now?" I asked confused.  
"How long did they scoop you?" The voice asked.  
"Um? Scoop, like, ice cream?" I asked, I was so confused as I stood in the dark room.  
"Drag? Did **he** clear your memory?" The voice tried again.  
"I'm sorry, I have no idea who you're talking about, but my name is Destin, pleasure to meet you, uh…"

"Oh…my name's Ballora" I froze as I tried to silently walk away.  
"Huh? Ballora you say?" I asked.  
"Yes, why?"

"Oh, I was just…., wondering about someone else…someone from my world" I responded. We were both silent as I slipped into another room.  
"Bon-bon!" I jumped a few feet into the air as an animatronic seven feet tall appeared.  
"Woah! You scared me half to death!" I exclaimed, grabbing my shirt.

"Drag? You found a body!" The Freddy animatronic yelled happily.  
"What? Alright, who's Drag? I'm from another one of these establishments, I have no idea who this 'Drag' is" I wanted clarification, and I wanted it now. The bonnie puppet on Freddy's hand pointed to a poster behind me. I turned around and my eyes widened. I front of my eye sight was the animatronic that was slumped over in the room when I first entered it, and it still had the amulet around its neck. I gasped and turned to Freddy and Bon-bon. "I know where your friend is" I simply said and made a following motion as I ran out into Ballora's room.

"Ballora! Come follow us!" Bon-bon yelled as we ran to the main module.  
"Why?"  
"He knows where Drag is!" Freddy yelled as we made our way into the module using a secret door. I slid through the right vent and into that room.  
"Foxy! Lolbit! I know where Drag is!" I yelled into the darkness, before retreating through the vent, quickly hearing metal scraping behind me.

"Alright, that leaves, Baby, and Ennard?" I asked.  
"Huh? How do you know about him? He's all of us combined" Foxy asked.  
"Oh, there's in Ennard where I come from" I replied, crawling into the vent.  
"What's with the kid?" Ballora asked.  
"I'll explain later" I responded, crawling through the last vent, and into Circus control module.

"Baby?" I asked the glass, rubbing the back of my head. "Baaabbbyyy…." I drew out the name. I heard noises as if something was opening a secret door.  
"Why, hello there" I said. "Follow me" I said, crawling through the vent, knowing she would take another way.

"Alright, what's this about?" Baby asked, and man, she was tall! She was almost twice my size.  
"Alright, first of all, I picked up the child after having to go into a house when a rainstorm hit, there I met the nightmare animatronics" I told the group.  
"Huh? Haven't we seen blueprints of those before?" Bon-bon asked.  
"Yes, we have" Lolbit said, putting one of her fingers on her chin, looking skeptical.  
"Let me guess, Afton?" I asked.  
"Huh, why would our creator have anything to do with this?" Baby asked, as if defending the man.  
"Something one of the nightmares' said, the man is evil himself, something along the lines of that" I replied, turning to the elevator. "My guess is, there is evil code in every animatronic he's created in this universe" I theorized.

"There is a legend, a legend born long ago" Ballora said out of the blue.

"Huh? Continue, please" I requested.

"About a wicked, a wicked man no-one knows, when un-raveled, six bodies of energy" Ballora replied.  
"Uh-huh, also: those bodies found other bodies, the bodies started to move, some say they still walk those halls, staying from view" Lolbit tried to give more clarification.

"Yes, I've got a secret, a secret I'm here to tell you, that place was that very place" Foxy then spoke up.  
"And all the stories are true" Baby finished.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Lolbit asked.  
"Yeah? How are going to get out of here, we've tried for years" Foxy asked.  
"Simple, has anyone tried the hidden fire exit?" I asked.  
"There's a fire exit?" Freddy asked.  
"Naturally, every building has a set of stairs built in case of fire, or if someone isn't lazy" I replied, looking at a map of the building. "It looks like it's by the ice cream scooper room" I observed. I got confused looks when I looked up.  
"Why do you have a whole room full of ice cream scoopers?" I asked, tilting my head.  
"What? No, that's the scooper, where animatronics are sent to, never mind" Lolbit clarified, cutting herself off in the process.  
"Yeah…well, it's by that room" I said, ignoring the cutoff. "Let's get going" I said, walking out the secret door, and to the stair well.

"Aren't people going to notice tall animatronics walking around the streets?" Foxy asked.  
"Not if we walk along the streets" I replied.  
"Where are we going to walk then?" Baby asked.  
"The woods" I replied.  
"What?! They'll be filled with the nightmares'! They won't stop until they get that child!" Lolbit exclaimed.

"Where else, do we go then?" I asked.  
"The sewers" Ballora replied.  
"That, that could work" I said as we opened the door into the middle level of the building, one that led strait into the sewers. I wasn't a big horror fan, because, I didn't know that you never, ever, go into the sewers, and I'd soon find out why.

I could hear the squelch squelch noise as we walked through the dirty water in the sewer. I entrusted Lolbit with holding the child as I turned on my tail light. We then continued to walk further into the dark tunnel. It took forty minutes of walking before something actually happened. I could hear extra metal steps as we walked into the tunnel.  
"Wait up, something isn't right" I said, suddenly stopping. We waited for a minute, but no sounds appeared. We walked for another minute and the sound re-appeared. "We're being followed" I observed. I looked around the dark abyss of a tunnel.  
"Do you think it's the nightmares?" Baby asked.  
"No, Foxy, can you name off the groups of animatronics?" I asked.  
"Yeah, let's see here, the spring-locks, the toys, the old models, the new models, the misc., the nightmares, the funtime/circus, and the…draw-kills" Foxy said, pausing after the last one. I whipped around, pulled out my bow, immediately drawing an arrow back in the process, and shot right over Freddy's right shoulder. Something moved out of the way as a smoke trail came off of something that looked like a leg.  
"Move! Move! Move!" I yelled, taking off. "Lolbit! With me! Foxy, with Freddy! Baby, with Ballora! Split up!" I yelled, turning right into another tunnel.  
"How will they know where to meet up with us!?" Lolbit yelled as we ran.  
"Their code will tell them where to go, plus they each will be able to track the others location, except us, lucky us, right?!" I replied as we ran. It didn't take me long to realize the kind of animatronic that was tailing us, one that had dragon-like movements. The only reason I could tell was because of the way an arrow reacted when I shot back at it. It seemed slower and more hesitant.  
"Where are we going!?"  
"Any place where there is a ladder!" I yelled.  
"Won't that slow us down?!"  
"I have a plan!" I yelled back.  
"He's waking up!"  
"The child?!" I asked.

"No! The water! Yes, the child!" Lolbit snapped. The child seemed confused, but comfortable in the female animatronics' arms.

"Quickly! You first!" I yelled as we neared a ladder. Lolbit scrambled up the ladder and I followed immediately after her. I shot and explosive arrow right under me, enough the blow up the ladder underneath me. I slammed the sewer lid as I jumped out, and I turned around to see a similar face.  
"And here I thought, I was done was possessed animatronics" Mike Schimdt said.

"Why, hello there. Do you mind pointing us in the direction of the nearest Fazbear location?" I asked.  
"Destin!" Lolbit snapped.  
"What?" I asked. "Hey, do you mind taking this child back to your place?" I asked.  
"You're leaving this child with some random old night guard?" Mike asked.  
"Come on, I know you're a good person, plus, he's suffered from being in the Afton family" I replied.  
"Fine" Mike said, taking the child by his hand.  
"Before you go, I think you left someone behind" I added, taking a Goldie plush toy out of my backpack. "He'll always be there for you, if you're ever in trouble, just give him a nice squeeze" I said, patting the child on the head as he hugged the toy. Maybe there was more to the toy than met the optic.

"Just walk South down this street, you'll find it" Mike told us.  
"Thank you, now, time to find your friend" I told Lolbit as we turned around, and walked South.

 **Well, sorry for the late chapter, had lots of school and scout stuff going on the past few days. I actually had to present a project with my patrol on Monday night, you know, just adding more stuff to my busy week. Well, it's done now, so, that's good. I'm getting into the writing part of my thesis paper, it's already three pages and I'm not even done with my first proof yet. We write the first proof first, for, some reason…anyways, I'll be spending less time on it know, since I won't be scouring websites, books, and other sources for citations and quotes. Just in case you guys wanted to know, my thesis statement is: The Biblical stories are more believable than their Greek counterparts as shown in their contrasting tales of creation, sin, and the flood. It's harder than one might believe, but I think I can pull it off. Anyways, that's it, again, sorry for the late chapter, and have a good day (I still want a hot tub time machine).**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, it's been a little while since I've updated on this story, so, here we go, here's another chapter. Funny story, I'm currently in a small, little plane flying around. My hands, are, freezing! I decided to take up a chance to take a break from school and fly around with my mom, who's trying to become a pilot. If you didn't know, these small planes, are really cold. Anyways, onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter eleven: Sick of it**

We did as the security guard said and walked South down the road, well, you know what they say: things are going South right about now. I walked with a blank face, wanting to get back to my world already, traveling dimensions is a Crescent thing. Honestly, I don't know how the guy does it. The walk to the pizzeria was relatively un-eventful. I saw the mountain in the distance, same place it always was in my world. Crescent once told me of a mountain in his home town that had striking similarities. What was its name again? Mount Ebo? Mount Eot? Ah, Mount Ebott, that's what it was called. He told me six people had disappeared on that mountain. I could see the building yards in front of us. I went for the door knob, however, right as I reached it, I could feel something rapidly approaching the two of us. I pushed Lolbit out of the way and I jumped to my left. When I looked behind me, nothing was there anymore. However, when I looked to the door, there was a hole and scorch marks, as if a laser was at the door. I shrugged it off, helped Lolbit to her feet, and opened the door.  
"What do you think that was?" I heard familiar voices.  
"No clue, wonder where the new animatronics went" I identified this as Freddy.

"Let's check the door" That had to be Foxy.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" That one had to be Chica.  
"Why would it not be?" That must've been Bonnie.

"Of course, it'd be a good idea" I replied, grinning as I walked around the corner. "You don't know me, but I know you, well, from my world at least" I held out my right hand.  
"He's human, mostly, but I don't feel the urge to well, you know what" Freddy observed, shaking my hand.  
"That's because I'm an animatronic like you all, surprising, after all, I'm an Afton" I smiled. The animatronics murmured and looked at me with suspicious expressions. "I think you'll find I'm not the only one here, in fact, there are three here" I grinned. This caught their attention.

"List them" Freddy ordered.  
"Myself, Baby, and Goldie, fun fact: the puppet is Henry's daughter" I grinned. This surprised the animatronics. "Myself, I'm Destin Afton. Baby, Elizabeth Afton. Goldie, Ben Afton" I smiled.  
"But, why aren't you, well…evil?" Their Mangle asked.  
"Because, in my universe, the Aftons are all nice, and respected" I replied. "But I see you're having problems here, so, let's go defeat some Aftons" I cracked my knuckles.

"Which ones do you know for sure aren't bad?" I asked.  
"Well, Drae isn't bad, Baby doesn't seem bad, Goldie for sure isn't bad, and we know Michael Afton Jr. isn't bad" The puppet informed me.  
"Have you ever met Veronica or Mrs. Afton?" I asked.  
"Mrs. Afton hasn't been seen in quite some time, and all we know is that Veronica is in charge of the fazbear designs, but not any other location designs, only this building" Freddy answered.  
"Which leaves both of them on the list, just not all that high on it" I thought out loud.

"Yes, now, how do we catch the mastermind himself?" Puppet asked.  
"Simple, who has his address?" I asked, grinning.

The trap was set, he lived on the mountain, we would just lure him to the giant crack in the mountain, and push him down it. Simple. Well, it turned out to be harder than anticipated. Originally, Puppet was supposed to be bait, but then he saw me, and immediately went after me. This did catch me off guard, however, I booked it towards the crack.

"You won't be able to get me down there without you coming to" Mr. Afton grinned evilly.

"Who said I wanted to get you down there alone?" I smirked, tackling him into the crack. WE both then disappeared into the thick darkness.

We grappled with each other as we fell, both trying to get the upper hand. As we fell however, I saw a patch of yellow flowers at the bottom. I flipped myself over and pushed Mr. Afton down further with my feet. I then turned on my boosters, and just before I splattered on the ground, I flew up the inside of the mountain. I didn't look down to see the results, I just kept flying. I burst through the opening of the crack and flew into a portal that had conveniently appeared, I was able to wave goodbye though before I entered the swirling vortex. I soon landed back in my own world, right in front of the gang.

"How's it going?" I asked. They all smiled and I was enwrapped in a giant group hug. There was no way this day could be bad.

"You want me to what?" I asked Crescent.

"Look, I need all the help I can get, and I chose you to help me with this, I need you" Crescent replied.

"So, let's get this straight, I won't be able to return, or at least you don't think I'll be able to, and you won't me to leave my sister, brothers, father, mother, and friends behind?" I asked, furrowing my forehead.  
"Yes, it sounds hard, but remember, I had to leave my sister, my friends, and my best friend since pre-k behind as well. Rain did it, and so did Zeke, I need your help Destin" Crescent pleaded.

"Alright, I can't face them to tell them this, I'll have to leave a note" I said, sad that I'd leave them all behind…especially after that dream.

12:00 PM-Friday

 _Dear friends and family,_

 _I have to leave you all to save the multi-verse as we know it, it is likely that even if I survive, I won't be able to come back. I couldn't tell you all this face-to-face, so, these are my last words, as well as my last will and testimony. First of all, Veronica, I'm sorry that I'm breaking up this family even more so, however, you know where our brother is, and Michael is in London somewhere. Mother is in Canada, waiting for all of our family, except me. Mike, Jeremy, I know how weird it must've been, becoming friends with animatronics, however, I wanted to give you this: my jeep. I think you'll find some very useful things in there, things that twill help you in your upcoming challenges. Fazbear gang, I loved being your friend and companion for the past years, I wanted to give you all these things: my store of weapons, I know you'll need them. Baby, Ballora, Ennard, while I never knew you all that much, I wanted to give you three things as well, I want to give you my collection of books, in there you will find some shocking discoveries. To my trusted "generals" I want to give you all my maps, along with a chest that has all sorts of key-cards, you'll need them. To my five animatronic "squad", I want to give you all my flashlights, and survival gear, it'll come in handy in the coming years. However, there is one animatronic that I want to give something else as well, to Whirlpool I give my laptop, you know the password to open it, but here is a password to something that won't appear until the time is ready: TIMELINE._

 _Sincerely, Destin._

I nodded, put the paper in an envelope, and put the envelope on a party table. I felt tears escape me as I walked out of the pizzeria. If I were still a night guard, this would be my last night. I walked out into the rain, and stepped into the portal. I couldn't help but feel like I'd be leaving a piece of me behind. We'll see how this turns out, huh?

 **That's it, the last chapter for this story, if you all want to see a sequel, you'll technically have to read the story that I'll be doing once I finish my last two stories, after of course my other current ones of course. I'm sad to let this go, but, I felt as if this was an appropriate ending. If you want, you can request another FNAF story after the end of "The Crescent Saga" (the final story before my next saga). Anyways, I'm accepting OC's on my Wings of Fire story, if you want more information, see the author's note on chapter 10. I still want that hot tub time machine.**


End file.
